Tutoring of Stupidity
by Re-SwitchON
Summary: A collaboration fict between Devi Switch Reverse and Arrow-chan3! Elsword keeps getting a 0 on his test. To have at least a passing grade, he will fight to the 'death' will all his might! Will he succeed or will he get another egg on his test paper? What we mean by death is of course. Tutored by his friend! WARNING: Too much weirdness and stupidity to be consumed by children(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Switch: Hyaaaahhh... I'm finally back. Today I present to you reader a Collaboration fict between me and Arrow-chan3! #applause**

**3: HELLOOOOO GUYYYSSSSSS! YOU SHALL FACE THE TERROR OF RANDOMNESS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #slapped XwX**

**Elsword: What in the world?! I've already had enough being tortured by you two! And now you join forces?!**

**Switch &amp; 3: Yep! :D**

**Elsword: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Chung: Let's just begin the stupi- I mean story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Elsword is not 3's or mine's. It's KoG's. If it's 3's or mine's, I'm sure it'll be the game of stupidity.**

**WARNING: OOC, Fujoshi-Elesis, Crazy-Add(?), Full of weirdness, nonsense, stupidity, and... and... dunno owo (?)**

**Classes:**

**Elsword- Rune Slayer**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code: Empress**

**Chung- Iron Paladin**

**Ara- Sakra Devanam**

**Add- Mastermind**

**Elesis- Grand Master**

_**Tutoring of Stupidity**_

**Elsword POV****:**

_"Elsword..."_

_"W-what..?"_

_"Why're you so stupid?"_

_"What?! What are you-"_

_"I hate stupid people. So, goodbye forever Elsword"_

_"W-wait! Aisha!"_

_"Stupid"_

_"Moron"_

_"Silly"_

_"Naive"_

_"Don't you have brains?"_

_"Guys? What is the meaning of-"_

_"Elsword"_

_"Sis! Help me!"_

_"You have ashamed the Red Knight. Now you're not one of us again. Now. Get out of my sight"_

_"W-what..? Why does it happen to me?"_

_"Elsword. Your test result."_

_"Stella?"_

_"As usual. You got an egg again on your worksheet. Now you are kicked from this school. Go pack and get out from my sight._

_"NOOOOO-"_

"-OOOOOO", I woke up and fell from my bed.

GUBRAK!

"For YAOI'S sake! What was that- Oh, it's just you, Els. I thought elephants fell down from the sky." Elesis said after barging in.

"Seriously, sis... Stop watching BL's! When will you ever get a boyfriend if this keeps up? It's not like KoG will send Ronan to my game so you will get a pairing!" Elsword shouted.

"Maybe? Whatever. Anyways, it's unusual for you to fall from your bed if you had a nightmare. You usually jumped from the bed, ended up stuck in the ceilling, and made a hole when you had a nightmare. So what's your nightmare?" she asked.

"I had a nightmare about me, always having a zero on my exam. And then my friends starts to leave me. And then you said that I was kicked from the Red Knights because I have dirtied the name of the Red Knights because of my exam score. What should I do, Sis?!"

"That's why you need to study, Els. Stop being lazy and just FREAKING STUDY!" Elesis yelled.

"LIKE YOU DID!" Elsword replied.

"I am already smart as I am now since I was born. I don't know what Mom ate when you were still in her stomach..." Elesis sighed.

"I wonder what mom ATE to make you into a FUJOSHI." Elsword said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on... Being a Fujoshi is not that bad. It's just natural. What's unnatural is when you have the courage to slay a 5 meters werewolf-like creature while you can't even confess your feelings to someone you like." Elesis said, mentioning about a certain purple head.

Elsword blushed. "S-SHUTTAP!" he yelled.

"Anyways, you know what? This stupid quarrel already took a page. So you have to get ready soon if you don't want to be late." Elesis pointed out.

"S***! STELLA'S GONNA FRY ME!" Elsword yelled in panic before going into his bathroom to get ready.

"Seriously, that boy... Oh well, time to continue my paused Sekaiichi Hatsukoi." Elesis said to herself, going back to her room.

At school

"ELSWORD, YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!"

"I'M SORRY, MISS STELLA!"

"APOLOGY UNACCEPTED! NOW GO AND STAND OUTSIDE TILL THE END OF HOMEROOM!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"DON'T ACT LIKE THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME! NOW STAND OUTSIDE!"

"Yes, Ma'am..."

Elsword is muttering something under his breath until the end of the punishment.

After Elsword returned to the classroom, Raven greeted him.

"Yo, Els. Lemme guess... Having a nightmare?"

Elsword nodded.

"Is it about you always having an egg on your work-sheet?"

Another nod.

"And then your friends or we are avoiding you?"

Yet another nod.

"And you got kicked from the Red Knights?"

Nod...

"And then-"

"FOR YOUR MANLINESS' SAKE! RAVEN, PLEASE DON'T ADD SALT TO MY WOUND!" Elsword yelled.

"HOHOHO! DID SOMEONE JUST SAY 'ADD'? COZ MY NAME'S ADD! THE UNINVITED SANTA CLAUS WHO IS SEEKING FOR LOLI! HOHOHO!" he flew away with his cargo.

"ADDDDD! PLEASE STOP BEING A SHAMELESS LOLI SEEKER! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Ara yelled, chasing the santa-wannabe.

"LOOK AT MY HAIR! LOOK AT MY BEARD! ITS ALL WHITE! HOHOHO!" Add continued yelling, throwing pies all around as he rode his cargo.

Chung and Eve are just walking by until Add threw pies at them, which hit Chung because Eve dodged the incoming 'attack'.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chung cried, causing all of the students to close their ears.

Eve twitched. "Heaven's Fist, Sweeper." she said, summoning King Nasod's fist which threw Add to the... female toilet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The female students all ran out of the toilet. Ara walked into the 'crime scene' and pulled the suspect out of the toilet. (?)

"Add Kim..." Unfortunately to the 'suspect', Stella also came and pulled him by his ear to the office. "Ara, come with me. I want you to be the witness of his terrible doings." Stella ordered. "Yes, Ma'am!" Ara exclaimed.

"I'M INNOCENT! I TOLD YOU! INNOCENT! I'M JUST SEEKING FOR LOLIS!" Add yelled in terror.

"ADD! PLEASE STOP! FOR YURI'S SAKE! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Ara yelled, closing her face with her hands before hitting him unconscious. (?)

Back to Els and Raven~

"This school is so lively isn't it?" Raven said with a poker face.

"You read my mind" Elsword said with his own poker face.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you this. Have you done your homework?" Raven asked.

"What homework?"

"Math, silly. It's Stella's subject and it's in the third period. If I were you, I would have done it now, because..." All of a sudden, the lamps are turned off. Raven directed a flashlight to his face. Elsword gulped.

"SHE LOVES LAZY PEOPLE BBQs! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAACHIIMM! Brrr... Winter sure is cold..." Raven said, sneezing.

"THE F**K RAVEN?! HOW MUCH TIME DO I HAVE LEFT BEFORE THE THIRD PERIOD STARTS?!"

"The bell will ring in 9 minutes. If you want to you can borrow mine." Raven said, giving his book.

"Really?! You da real frien-" Before Elsword could touch the book, Raven pulled it back, causing the red-head to fall down to the floor.

"Pfftt... Do you really think that it would be that easy?" Raven snickered.

"F**K YOU, RAVEN! HERE!" Elsword gave some money to him.

"Please come again, costumer." Raven said, whistling like nothing happened.

Without Elsword knowing, Stella is already in class when he is doing his homework.

"Elsword, what are you doing?" Stella asked.

"I'm copying Raven's homework." he replied.

"And what subject is it?"

"It's your subject silly. It's mat- Wait, what? Your?" Elsword looked upwards and saw Stella's evil face.

"I-I-I can explain! I can explain!"

"WELCOME TO THE FRYING PAN, ELSWORD! MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

No one saw Elsword ever again.(?)

... Nah, he came back three weeks later. (?)

"Els, are you okay?" Chung asked.

"What do you think..?" Elsword replied with panda eyes before fainting. Chung starts panicking.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE FAINTED! GO GET A COFFIN- I MEAN THE MEDIC TEAM!" Chung yelled.

Elsword hit Chung's head in annoyance. "I'M NOT DEAD, IDIOT!"

"I ALREADY CHANGED IT!"

Rena came and shouted as well. "COULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP?!

The two of them transformed into chibis(?). "Yes, Ma'am..."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Aisha asked after arriving to the scene. (?)

"Not your business, Grape-head!" Elsword exclaimed.

"All of the problems that occur in this school is my business. Got a problem with that?" Aisha asked.

"Not really. I just want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Add is heading this way."

"WHAT ARE YOU-" Aisha turned around and saw the dreaded person running at their direction.

"LOOOOOOOLLLLLIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" Add ran towards them, carrying santa's sack which contains the lolis he kidnapped. (?)

"RUN, AISHA! RUN!"

Aisha however just stood there with a horrified face.

"AISHA!"

"I CAN'T! MY LEGS WON'T MOVE!"

"LOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!"

With his instinct, Elsword grabbed Aisha's hand and pulled her outside.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET INTO TROUBLE?!" Elsword shouted while he pulled Aisha into the Gym.

"LOOOOLLLIIIIISSSSS!" Add goes inside the Gym.

"Where are you, loli? You can hide, but you can't escape~"

Elsword and Aisha hides inside a locker.

"Why do we have to hide in here of all places?!"

"Shh.. Keep it down. Well, it can't be helped since this was the nearest place to the door."

"I guess I'll let you go this time. Oh well, Eve is more of a loli than Aisha. Now... LOOOOOOOOOLLLLLIIIIISSSSSS!" Add ran out of the Gym.

"It's safe now. Let's get outta- Aisha?"

Aisha's breathing is heavy and her face is all red.

"Aisha, are you sick or something?"

"I-Idiot..."

"Eh...?"

Then, Elsword realized what position they are in.

Elsword was pinning Aisha and their faces was only 3 cms from each other. 'It' could happen if they move.

"Is this the right time?" Elsword thought..

Then he recalled what his sister said.

"What's unnatural is when you have the courage to slay a 5 meters werewolf-like creature and you can't even confess your feelings to someone you liked."

"I guess this is it." Elsword thought.

"Aisha... I want to tell you something..."

"W-what is it?"

"The truth is... That I..."

"You...?"

"I... I l-like-"

"So there you two are. Doing 'That' when no one is around." Raven said after he opened the locker. Rena was there too.

"Awwww... How cute! My Aisha is already mature..." Rena said, crying tears of joy. Raven handed her a tissue.

"LOLLLIIIIISSSSS!" Add chased Eve and Ara who were just talking to each other before.

"GET BACK HERE, ADD!" Chung yelled, shooting the creepy santa Add as he chased him. Sadly, he missed and hit Banthus, their sports teacher, instead.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU, KID?! YOU WANT TO GET A THOUSAND HELL PUNISHMENTS?!" Banthus yelled.

"I'LL DO THEM AFTER YOU MARRIED!" Chung replied.

"WHAT?! DAMN YOU, IRON PRINCESS!"

"IT'S IRON PALADIN, SIR!"

Now Add got chased by Chung, and Chung got chased by Banthus.

After a while, Stella came and gave the three of them their punishments.

"BANTHUS, 75% OF YOUR PAYMENT IS CUT OFF AS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Stella yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ADD." She took all of his loli collections. "THESE WILL BE CONFISCATED!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"HOW DARE YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO THIS INNOCENT GIRL?!" Stella scolded, pointing at Chung as the 'girl'.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chung cried with a voice louder than one million lions. (?)

"S-Stella-sensei... Chung's a boy..." Aisha said. Sadly, Stella couldn't hear her due to the noise. (?)

"You're pitiful~ You're pitiful, it's true~" The teachers sang. (?)

Chung's crying got louder, hurting the surrounding spectator's eardrums. (?)

Eve sighed before she hugged Chung to calm him down, which worked!

"KYAAAAAAA! CHEVE ISH SOOOOOOOWWWW KAAAWAAAEEEHHHHH!" Rena squealed before fainting. Raven carried her to the clinic.

Elsword and Aisha sweatdropped seeing the random scene.

"Oh, yeah. What do you want to tell me?" Aisha asked.

"W-what? O-oh that's... Well..." Elsword stuttered.

"You said that you like something. But Raven cut your sentence." she reminded him.

"Well... it is..."

"What is it? C'mon! I'm curious here!"

"W-well..."

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID SHE ASK THAT ALL OF SUDDEN?! AFTER THAT AWKWARD MOMENT?! WHAT SHOULD I SAY TO HER?! THINK RED HEAD! THINK! OH YEAH! THAT!" Elsword thought in panic.

"Elsword."

Aisha grabbed Elsword's shoulder.

"Y-yes...?"

"So?"

"W-Well... What I want to say is... Ahemm... Since I always got zero on my work sheet, Stella said that if I didn't get any better I would be expelled from this school. So, I would like you to tutor me. Or something like that." Elsword explained.

Aisha released her hand from Elsword' shoulder with a disappointed look.

"That's all?"

"Yes. You don't mind, do you?"

"Well... I don't mind, but why me?" she asked.

"Because you are the only one that I could trust with these kind of things." he replied.

"You got a point. I guess I have no choice then!"

Aisha returned to her cheerful personality.

"Elsword Sieghart! Prepare to have your brain twisted by this Magical Girl, Aisha-Sama! I'll make sure you will get a score above passing grade- No, you will get a perfect score! So prepare yourself to be tortured by ME!"

"YES, MA'AM!" Elsword said with salute motion. "Wait, what did you just said?!"

"I said I'm gonna TORTURE you, so you better brace yourself!"

"WHAT?! I SAID I WANT YOU TO TUTOR ME! NOT TORTURE ME!"

"They're similar. Now stop being like a kid. You're the one who asked me so deal with it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"We'll start today. Just meet me in the Student Council Room when you're done with your school activities. We're gonna study at your house! And no buts." she said.

"Yes, Ma'am."

At some place, Chung and Eve were eavesdropping on them.

"Way to go my friend! That's how you make a move on a girl!" Chung said as he giggled to himself.

"Rena will like this. Better set up some prices for this information." Eve said while she calculated something on her screen.

_**Skip time~**_

At the Student Council Room

"Um... Excuse me?" Elsword said, opening the door and looked inside to find Aisha and Rena.

"You finally came, Elsword. I was beginning to think that you died(?) or something!" Aisha exclaimed.

"... What?" "Nothing. Anyways, let's go. I don't want to have a sleepover at your place. I'm worried about my purity.(?)"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go."

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Rena!" Aisha exclaimed, waving to the elf.

"See you! And don't go too far!"

"WE WILL NEVER DO THAT!" Elsword and Aisha yelled in unison before closing the door.

"They're really cute together!" Rena said, giggling.

_**Later~**_

Elsword and Aisha are chatting on the way to Elsword's house.

"Well... How's the Student Council doing?"

"Everything's fine. But Eve is sometimes doing something on her own, and most of it was to stop Chung's crying. Though, I wonder why Chung always stops crying when Eve is the one who does it. Maybe they have some hidden connection?" Aisha did a thinking pose.

"Haha! Guess so!" Elsword laughed.

"How about you? How's your sister?"

"Well, she's fine. Though her BL addiction is becoming wilder these days. She even paired me and Raven! Just talking about it makes me want to vomit..." The rune slayer started to turn pale.

Aisha giggled. "Your sister is something."

"Oh, yeah. Elesis told me she won't come home tonight because of work. I guess I have to buy dinner in a convenience store." Elsword said with a sigh.

"Well, if you want to I can make dinner."

"Really?" Elsword widened his eyes.

"Yep! What do you want to eat?" Aisha asked.

"Hmmm... Stew would be okay..."

"Okay then. Let's go to the store to buy the ingredients."

And they went to the convenience store.

After they finished shopping, they went to Elsword's house. Elsword went to the kitchen to drop the ingredients on the table.

"So... Where are we gonna study?"

"We'll be studying in the living room because my sister wouldn't come home today." he replied. "Okay."

At the living room

"Let's get started! So, what subject do you want to learn first?" Aisha asked, smiling.

"I'll go with math. I really can't understand what Stella is saying during the lesson..."

"That's because you aren't listening, you idiot! You're so hopeless..." Aisha says with a sigh.

"Well, sorry for being hopeless." he said, pouting.

"Since you didn't even understand a single thing, I'm gonna give you some easy questions that even an elementary schooler can answer!"

"Okay!"

Aisha wrote the questions in a paper and gave it to Elsword.

"Here, answer these questions."

Number 1: -90 X (-2) = ?

Ummm... 45? Because I think if X meets negative, it will be divided...

Number 2: Chung buys 8 apples. He gave 3 of it to Eve. How many apples does Chung have left if Raven ate 2 of it?

5\. Because Raven will never eat an apple. He's a carnivore I tell you!

Number 3: Add has 8 dynamos, but Eve stole one of it to examine it. How much is Add's anger if Ara broke one of it?

Probably 2. Because Add could never get mad to Ara. Even though he is a psycho... Who has a loli collection...

Number 4: Raven laid 5 eggs on a tree. And then Rena came to fry 3 of them. After that, Eve came to steal its data to make a copy of it. How many are Raven's eggs if Eve copies it 3 times?

999\. Because I'm sure Eve will copy it in order to use the Little Ravens to build the Nasod Kingdom.

Number 5: = ?

666

"Here, this is my answer!" Elsword gave Aisha the answer sheet with confidence.

Aisha facepalmed. "Elsword... Are you kidding me?! These questions are for elementary schoolers and yet you still got a zero?! Where on earth have you been studying?!"

"Uh... I didn't study..?"

Double facepalm. "That's it, Els... Prepare to face my lessons of hell throughout this month until the exam week!"

Elsword paled. "Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

They studied until 6 o,clock before they decided to take a break and start making dinner.

"You really do know how to cook, don't you?" Elsword asked, looking at Aisha while she cooks.

"Of course I do! Don't mess with my cooking skills!" Aisha exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"I hope you won't poison me." he teased.

"I won't! Besides, if I poison you, my efforts in teaching you would be worthless!" she retorted in annoyance.

"You got a point. Well, I guess I could trust you."

"You should be!"

"I'm gonna watch TV in the living room. Call me if you're done, kay?" he told her.

"Alright."

Elsword left to the living room.

"Well... Let's start!" Aisha said as she applied her apron.

10 Minutes later...

Elsword burst into the kitchen.

"AISHA! I HAVE BAD NEWS!"

"Hmm...? What is it?" she questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"It's gonna-"

Suddenly, heavy rain poured outside.

"It already happened..." he sighed.

"Rain?"

"Nope. It's even terrible. I heard it from the weather news that... Tonight, a storm is gonna occur in this town!" Elsword told her.

"And that means?"

"That means, you can't go home and you have to stay in my house..."

There is 5 seconds of silence...

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" Aisha shouted in disbelief.

"Calm down! You can use my sister's room!" Elsword exclaimed.

"That's not what I'm worried about! I'm worried about my purity!"

"I WON'T DO IT TO YOU, AISHA!"

"BUT YOU ARE A PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"What if when I sleep you suddenly go inside my room and then you-"

"FOR ADD'S SAKE! I WON'T DO IT!"

"I CAN'T TRUST YOU!"

"WHAT?! BUT I JUST TRUSTED YOU!"

"THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY!"

"Ugh... Let's just stop this quarrel already... My head's starting to become dizzy..." Elsword sighed.

"Yeah, you're right... Ah! The food's ready!" Aisha exclaimed hurrying over to the pot.

"Really? Wow, I guess quarrels really does kill time, eh?" Elsword commented.

"Anyways, help me bring this to the table." She pointed at the food. "Kay."

After placing all the food on the table, they started eating.

"Ittadakimasu!" they said in unison.

"Mmm... It's delicious!" Elsword exclaimed happily.

"Told you so." Aisha smiled.

"I'm sure a man would be very lucky to have you as his wife." He complimented, smiling back.

Aisha stopped eating and her face became red.

"W-W-Wife...?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. It's-" Elsword just realized what he said and his face became all red.

"A-Ah... Just forget what I said...

They continued to eat. In silence.

After the finished eating, they cleaned up the dishes and went to the living room to watch anime.

"What're we going to watch?" Elsword questioned. "Um... I dunno. You?" Aisha asked back. "Want to try watching Corpse Party? My sis and I just bought this a few days ago." he said.

Aisha flinched at the title. Noticing this, Elsword started teasing her. "Ooooh, is the council president scared of horror movies?"

"I-I'm not! It was just the wind!" Aisha retorted, crossing her arms. Elsword shrugged before playing the movie. "If you say so."

Just ten minutes after the anime started, Aisha got a blanket and covered herself with it.

"What is it, Aisha? Are you scared?" Elsword asked. "N-No! I-I'm just feeling cold because of... the rain!" Aisha replied from the blanket.

Elsword sighed before he turned the TV off and walked towards Aisha who is still hiding inside the blanket. He patted her head. "Just get to sleep, Aisha. We still have school tomorrow after all." he said as he tried to comfort her.

"I-I can't..." she said. "If you're scared of horror movies, you shouldn't have forced yourself, you know?" he said. "Sorry..." "That's alright. I'll just stay with you until you sleep then." Elsword said, lifting her up since she seems too scared to move.

Aisha stayed silent.

In Elesis' room

Elsword placed her on Elesis' bed and covered her with a blanket before sitting down on the chair next to it.

"Els?" Aisha called him. "Hm? What is it?" he asked. "Sorry..."

Elsword blinked. "Um... Don't mention it." he replied.

Not too long after, Aisha fell asleep, followed up by Elsword.

... What?!

_**The next day~**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Elsword nearly jumped from his seat. "WHAT THE, AISHA?! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?!"

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO SLEEP!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I- HEY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, OKAY? GEEZ..."

"SHUT UP! AND NOW YOU MADE ME LATE!"

"WHAT!?"

They got ready as soon as possible before running to school with the speed of sound!

At school~

The duo collapsed as soon as they entered their classroom.

Everyone stared at them.

"What happened, you two?" Rena asked.

"Sorry. We kinda overslept..." Aisha replied. The elf gaped.

"Wait a minute... How did you know that Elsword overslept? And how come you overslept?!" she asked again.

"Let me explain it." Eve said before explaining what happened.(?)

"Chung and I kinda eavesdropped." she said.

The class started to 'aww' in madness. (?)

"SHUTTAP!" Elsword yelled.

Aisha yelled as well, "IT'S NOT LIKE WE ASKED FOR A STORM TO COME!"

Raven raised his hand. "I'm the one who asked for that storm."

Silence came. Wellll, before Raven got attacked by the whole class, that is. (?)

"Rest in peace..." Chung and Eve said. "I'M NOT DEAD!" "Whatever." Rena rolled her eyes.

"What happened here?!" Stella asked as she came into the classroom.

Chung pointed at the duo. "Elsword and Aisha slept together last night." he said innocently.

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

"WE DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!"

"Seriously, what happened?!"

"I only asked Aisha to tutor me for the upcoming exam! We were studying in my house, but a storm suddenly came into this town because of Raven! Aisha can't go home, so I told her to use my Sister's room since she won't be able to go home last can't sleep, so I stayed with her. But I eventually fell asleep. Of course on a chair! Not on the bed!" Elsword explained, shouting.

"Ah... So that's what happened..."

There was a 5 minutes silence.

"Meet me after school."

"WHAT?!"

"And you too, Raven. I want to know why did you summon that storm. Is it on purpose or something?" Stella asked.

"Apparently, It is because my garden was drying out cause I don't have the time to take care of it. So I asked him to do it." Rena said, defending Raven.

"But isn't storm too much? I mean, you could just ask for rain." Aisha asked, feeling suspicious.

"Well, there is a reason~"

"What I want to know is... Just how the hell did Raven summon that storm?" Stella said.

"It's easy. I just took a bubble bath at 5 PM, and then I climbed to my rooftop. There, I sang 'Jingle Bells~ Add Kim smells~ Raven laid an egg~ Elsword thinks that Wally stinks, and Chung ran away~' and voila, you got the storm." Raven explained.

There was 15 minutes of silence.

"How about if we sing it together?" A classmate suggested.

"Okay." The others replied.

"Jingle Bells~ Add Kim smells~ Raven laid an egg~ Elsword thinks that Wally stinks, and Chung ran away~" The class sand. Add is throwing pie everywhere.

"Jingle Bells~ Add Kim smells~ Stella laid an egg~ Raven kills with his instinct~ Stella got a kid~" Chung sang the 'secret' part of the song. (?)

The class became silent again.

2 minutes later Chung and Raven got kicked out of the window.

"WHY MEEEEEEE-OUCH!" Raven screamed.

"No killing in school. Since I got a baby, you gotta shut up." Stella said.

The class jaw-dropped because what Chung is singing came true.

"So... Who's the lucky man...?" Rena asked, uncertain.

"Lowe."

The class jaw-dropped again.

At the office

"Now... Could you two please tell me what happened yesterday? In detail." Stella said.

"Well... You see... There was this chicken... Who was peeking on Aisha because it liked pettanko." Elsword replied randomly and get a double smack on his head." (?)

"LOLIIIISSSSS!"

Stella came out of her office for a while and yelled, "SHUTTAP, ADD KIM!" before going back in. "Seriously, kids these days... They're really nerve wrecking..." Stella said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Elsword now got whacked by Aisha with a nearby pen for calling her a pettanko.

"Ouw! Ouw!" he cringed.

"Baka..." Aisha muttered.

"Elsword, I want the truth." Stella said sternly.

"Alright, alright! Well, the truth is..."

After a long explanation

"I see... So, in other words, you still won't give up." Stella commented.

"I will never give up. As long as my name is Elsword Sieghart." Elsword said.

"I wish you good luck then. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Ma'am"

They left the office only to be encountered by Add.

"Hey, Els! Have you seen Ara around here?" he asked.

"Nope, why?"

"She promised to treat me free ice cream, but then she ran away!" Add explained.

"Poor you." Elsword snickered.

"ADDDD!" Ara shouted from afar.

"Ah! There you are! Where have you been?" Add asked.

"Sorry! I just went to the bathroom!" Ara exclaimed, running over to them.

"Whatever. Let's get some ice cream!"

"Yep! Elsword, Aisha, you want to come with us?" The Sakra Devanam invited.

"Sure, why not?" Elsword replied. Aisha nodded.

"Yosh! Then it's settled! LET'S GOOOOOOOO!" Ara cheered.

At the park

"RAVEN! GET BACK HERE!" Rena yelled, chasing someone similar to Raven.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, THAT'S NOT ME! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Raven, who's running behind Rena, yelled.

The quartet who came just to buy ice cream stared... and stared...

"What the..?" Add spoke, breaking the silence.

"Doppleganger?" Ara sweatdropped.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I'M EDAN, NOT RAVEN! RAVEN IS BEHIND YOU!"

"NO! I CANNOT BE DECEIVED!"

"YOU'RE BEING DECEIVED BY YOURSELF!"

They ran around the park for 44 laps already.

"Let's just let them be" Elsword said.

"Yeah..." The other 3 replied in unison.

They walked towards the ice cream truck, to sadly see a gigantic "CLOSED" sign on the truck.

"#%$^&amp;%*# #^%%&amp;$#" Add yelled something that doesn't make any sense before destroying the truck with his dynamos. (?)

"Woah, woah! Calm down, Add!" Elsword exclaimed.

"How about if we go to JunEL?(?)" Ara said.

"That's a good idea!" Aisha commented.

"It's settled then! Let's go to JunEL!" Add shouted, full of enthusiasm.

They went to JunEL.

"Everyday's Great at your JunEL~" Add sang when they arrived.

Elsword was gaping at something in the front door.

"Uh... Guys..? Is that supposed to be there?" he asked, pointing at the 'thing'.

"Huh?" They looked at where he was pointing and gaped as well.

"Welcome to JunEL~ How may I serrrrve you?~" A moving thing in a weird bear costume asked, twirling around. (?)

"... So that's what an egg-bear looks like!" Ara exclaimed. Add facepalmed.

"That's not a bear you idiot... Even I don't know what it is..." he muttered. "Eh?"

"I'm not an egg-bear! My name is Teddy!" The egg-bear(?) said and took 'its' suit off, revealing its true form.

... Ara fainted.

"Wow... He's hot..." Aisha said and then whistled.

Elsword just glared at him.

"What the hell are you?" Add asked the blonde boy.

"What do you mean? I'm Teddy!" he replied stupidly.

"No, idiot. I mean, what creature are you?"

"I'm Teddy!" Again, he replied the same thing.

"Ugh... Whatever then. Anyway, where we could buy some ice cream?" Add asked.

"The Food Court is at the 4th floor. Have a nice day~!" Teddy said in a sing-sang voice and wore his suit again. Then he flew to the front door.

"What a weird creature." Elsword said, sweatdropping.

"You bet." Add said, sweatdropping as well.

"It's not everyday we could meet a hottie like him. Even though he is childish." Aisha said, not noticing Elsword's jealousy.

"Let's not talk about it now, Aisha..." Elsword said in a depressed tone.

"Anyways, let's go to the lift." Add said.

They went to the 4th floor with Add carrying Ara (insert bridal style/piggyback here).

At the Food Court

The four of them arrived at the 4th floor.

"Cool! Look at all those stands here!" Aisha exclaimed.

"The ice cream stand... Ice cream stand..." Add muttered pointing his finger around many different stands as he searched for it. "There!" he pointed at the stand near the smoothies stand.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Elsword exclaimed.

They walked towards the stand. Luckily, it's open. Or else Add would destroy it... again...

"Good afternoon! What flavor and how many would you like?" The ice cream man asked.

"Hey, shouldn't we wake up Ara?" Aisha asked, whispering. "Good idea." Add replied.

He started to take a deep breath.

"ARA, WAKE UP! YOUR BROTHER IS HERE! AND HE IS CURRENTLY SINGING THE JUNEL SONG! HE'S ALSO WEARING A MAID OUTFIT!"

"BROTHER!"

Ara woke up.

"What's up, Ara?" Add casually greeted her like something never happened.

"I just had this nightmare about my brother singing the JunEL song in front on my face! And he's even wearing a maid outfit! It's really scary plus disgusting that I regretted being his moe moe kawaii little little imouto girl." Ara said with a horrified face.

Aisha blinked. "Moe moe what?" Elsword snickered.

"Never mind! I want a chocolate ice creaaam!" Ara exclaimed energetically.

"Alright! How about you guys?" The ice cream man asked.

"I want strawberry ice cream" Aisha said.

"I want meat ball ice cream(?)" Elsword said.

"I want noodle ice cream(?)" Add said.

"Here you go!" Suprisingly, the ice cream man has that kind of flavor(?).

Aisha and Ara stared at the two boys.

"What kind of ice cream is that?!" Aisha asked in disbelief.

Elsword shrugged. "What? Have you never seen this kind of ice cream before?" he asked back.

"Ummm... How about... no?" Aisha replied, sweatdropping.

"What does it taste like?" Ara asked.

"Why don't you try yourself?" Add gave her his ice cream.

And Ara became unconcious. Again.

Aisha paled. "ARA?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ARAAAA!" she shouted in panic.

"You sure your ice cream doesn't contain poison?" Elsword asked. Add shrugged.

"Nah. She probably fainted because it's too delicious." (?) he replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just bring her to the nearest hospital." Elsword said.

They went to the hospital.

At the El Hospital (?)

"I'm gonna stay with Ara until she's awake. You two could go home if you want." Add said.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Aisha asked.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, you have to teach Elsword for the upcoming exam right?"

"Oh, yeah... I almost forgot about that." Elsword remembered.

"You're right. Well then, see you tomorrow, Add! Take care of Ara!" Aisha waved good-bye before going home together with Elsword.

At Elsword's house

"Alrighty! The next subject we'll be studying is Science!" she exclaimed.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Aisha sweatdropped. "Seriously? Which subjects do you actually pay attention to?" she asked.

"Uh... PE?" he answered.

"That's it?" "Pretty much."

.

.

.

.

"How about Literature?"

"Slept through it."

"Chemistry?"

"I thought the teacher was speaking in an alien language."

"Uhh... History?"

"Hm... That subject's okay."

"So you like history? Then how about Music?"

"Old MACDONALD had a farm, E-I-E-I-O~"

"So does that mean no? Or yes?"

"A bit."

"How about... English?"

"Aren't we already speaking english?"

"Right. How about fighting class?"

"That's a practical exam."

"Hmmm... So that means you like PE, Fighting, History, and a bit of Music. I guess that's a start." Aisha stated. "So we need to study on the subjects you don't like."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aisha got an anime-vein. "Stop whining! It's for your own good!"

"Fineee..."

And they choose Chemistry.

"So... Elsword. What is H2O?" Aisha questioned.

"Um... Food?" Elsword replied.

Aisha facepalmed.

"Seriously, Els. You don't even know H2O?! I guess you lived at a deserted savana for a long time." Aisha commented.

"Nope, I live here." Elsword said innocently.

Aisha facepalmed, again.

"Just how much is your stupidity, Els?!" Aisha asked, letting out her anger.

"Hmmm... That question is quite complicated." Elsword said while he did a thinking pose.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Aisha yelled in frustration, flipping the table.

"Woaah! Watch out!" Elsword exclaimed, startled.

"Hmph! What's O2? If you don't know this... go back to elementary." Aisha continued.

"Wait... I think I know what that is... Uh... Oxygen?" he replied, uncertain about his answer.

"Finally you got it correct!" Aisha exclaimed. "I did? Yay!" Elsword cheered.

"Don't be so happy just because you gave the right answer to one question, you still have a long way to go!" Aisha said.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Elsword exclaimed and saluted her.

They went at it until Elesis barged in.

"I'm back, Els- Oh! What's this? Hello there, Aisha! Giving my brother some private 'lessons'?" Elesis said.

"Welcome back, sis" Elsword said.

"Hi, Elesis! It's been a while since I've met you. Being the commander of a whole army sure is hard, isn't it?" Aisha asked.

"You bet! Not just doing some physical work, they gave me some paper work too! But it's worth it cause the payment is enough for my life and for Elsword's school needs" Elesis explained her job.

"Though she wastes some of it on BLs." Elsword revealed, earning a smack from Elesis. Aisha sweatdropped.

"By the way, what are you two studying?" Elesis

asked.

"We're studying Chemistry" Aisha told her.

"Chemistry, huh? I thought you hated alien's language, Els?" Elesis said.

"Well, he barely even knows what H2O is..."

"Why do you two always team up just to make fun of me?"

Elsword asked with tears in his eyes.

"Cause it's fun?" they replied at the same time.

"Meanieeees!"

"Els, you're starting to sound like 3!" Aisha gasped. (?)

"I am?!" he gasped.

Suddenly, 3 came out from behind the TV.(?)

"Did someone call meeeeeee?" 3 asked.

"What?! 3?!"

"He he he~ MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!" she cheered before disappearing.

They blinked. "Uh... That was random." Elesis said.

"I know, right?" Switch said, coming out from the ceiling.(?)

"What?! Why does the Authors keep appearing out of nowhere?! This doesn't make sense!" Aisha shouted.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! GYAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *cough*" Switch said while coughing.(?)

"You deserved that" Elsword said.

"Anyways, Happy new year! New year, means new girlfrien-! I mean, new day! Ja naaa!" Switch exclaimed and jumped out of the window(?).

"Not fair, Switch-san! You got more lines than me!" 3 shouted from who-knows-where.(?)

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! GYAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *cough*" Switch shouted from Elsword's neighbor's roof(?)

"A ROBBER!" The neighbor shouted and throw a fork to Switch.

"MY EYEEEESSSS!" Switch shouted.

"Well... those lines are super nonsense" Elesis commented, sweatdropping.

"I DON'T CARE!" 3 cheered, getting hit by a flying frying pan. (?)

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MY FRYING PAN!" A neighbor cried. (?)

After the chaos died down

"Anyways, how's your studying?" Elesis asked.

"Great, thanks to Aisha!" Elsword replied, getting a smack by an embarrassed magician. "Ouw!"

"Ouw! Why'd you hit me?!" Elsword shouted.

"No reason." Aisha replied.

"You're acting weird..." Elsword said and got smacked again.

"I'm not weird! You're the one who is weird!"

"Okay, okay! I'm weird alright?! So stop smacking me! It hurts like hell you know!" Elsword shouted.

"Just stop this stupidity!" Elesis yelled, silencing them both. "Good. Els, stop bickering with Aisha already! You two look like an old married couple!" she scolded.

The duo blushed and yelled back, "W-WE'RE NOT!" "Sure, sure... Now continue on your studies~" she said before leaving.

...

Awkward silence

"O-Okay... The next subject is Literature!" "Yes, ma'am!"

It gets surprisingly awkward during the literature lessons.

"Moving on to Science. Who discovered the laws of motion?" Aisha asked.

"Uh... Edward Elric..?" Whack! "Ouw!"

"You baka! That's a character from FMA!" Aisha scolded.

"What's the answer then?!" "Isaac Newton! Geez... Even 3 could answer that! (?)"

"Did someone-" An eraser got thrown at 3. "No!" "Ouwieee!" 3 whined before disappearing again.

"Seriously... If this keeps up, you won't be ready for the exam..." Aisha said, sighing.

"I know. I'm hopeless, aren't I? I think I really don't have any chance..." Elsword replied with a depressed tone.

Seeing this, Aisha couldn't just sit around seeing him so miserable. She got up and approached him. She put her hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention.

"Elsword, I know it must be hard for you because you just started it, but don't ever think you don't have any chance. Nothing is absolute in this world. I know, and I'm sure you can do it. After all, I promised you that I will help you till the end remember? And I will do it. No matter what. Even if you only have a slight chance, I'll always have a high hopes on you. Even if you failed, I'll never leave you alone in the corner. Even if world hate you, I'll never hate you. So cheer up, okay?" Aisha said and then smiled.

Elsword stared at her in awe. He cannot say anything. So he just hugged her and made her blush.

"Els...?"

"Thank you..."

Aisha calmed down before hugging him back.

"Don't mention it."

After a while

"Now let's go on to Fighting class to cheer up the mood!" Aisha exclaimed after a few awkward minutes.

"Yeah!"

And they went outside to do some sparring.

"Okay, here's the rule. We will only use a training weapon. No HyperActive skills. Do not target the head. And the time is 200 seconds. Understand?" Aisha asked.

"Yep!"

"Well then. Let's get started!"

They dashed at each other. Well... Aisha teleported.

After a massive battle (Sorry guys...)

"Not bad. It seems that fighting is already an okay." Aisha complimented after they finished the sparring.

"See?" Elsword grinned.

"That means that subjects are your only problem... Especially math..." she said.

"I guess we should end it today. It's already 8:00 PM. You should head back home." Elsword said.

"Time flew really fast! I guess we should call it a day then." Aisha said.

They went back inside. Aisha is packing her stuff.

"Heeeyyyy~ Done already, you two?" Elesis asked from the stairs.

"Yeah. Aisha's gonna head home." Elsword replied.

"Alone?"

"Well, yeah. I can take care of myself." Aisha said.

"Tch tch tch... It's not good for a girl to go home alone in this hour you know?" Elesis asked.

"But her house is only 3 blocks from he-"

"No buts, Els. Escort her to her house and make sure she's safe." Elesis said, smirking and then went upstairs again.

"I guess I'm gonna have to lead you home." Elsword said with a sigh.

After he escorted her to her home, he waved good-bye and went back to his house.

_**The next day**_

"ELSWOOOORD!"

"I'M UP!" Elsword shouted, waking up.

"Aisha's already waiting outside. It's rude to keep a lady waiting." Elesis told him.

"Kay, kay."

Opening the door, instead of only Aisha outside, there were also Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Add, and Ara.

"Yo, Els! We heard that you're being tutored by Aisha, so we decided to give a hand!" Raven exclaimed.

"Sure! Come on in!" Elsword replied.

They gathered in the living room.

"So... How'd you guys know that Aisha was tutoring me?" Elsword asked.

"Well, you see... Aisha seems to be even tired than usual these days. I thought something was up, so I asked her what happened and there we got the information." Rena explained.

"After hearing about your will to get at least a passing score on the next exam from Aisha, we decided to come along and help you out!" Chung exclaimed.

"Well. I never thought this would happen. Anyways, thank you guys." Elsword thanked them.

"You better study seriously... Asking Eve to come and help you was a pain. We have to treat her to lunch later on..." Raven whispered. Elsword sweatdropped. "Okay..?"

"Let's start with Math, shall we?" Eve asked, opening a thick book full of numbers. Elsword paled.

Torture begins. (?)

"Before we get started, we should make turns to teach Elsword. We will divide it based on our excelled subject. Because I'm good at Biology, I'm gonna teach him that subject." Rena stated.

"I'll go with Chemistry!" Chung said.

"I'm going with History." Ara said.

"I'll teach him about Math until he can calculate how much is the sands on a nearby beach.(?)" Eve said. Elsword tried to run away, but Raven didn't allow him to.

"I'm gonna teach him about Machinery." Add said.

"Fighting subject." Raven said.

"I guess I'll go with Literature then." Aisha said.

"Ugh... Fine... Who's first then?" Elsword asked.

"Me!" Chung exclaimed.

Chung started to give Elsword his lesson while the others just slacked off as if this house is their grandmother's house. (?)

"... And based on atomic theory from Bohr, the outer layer has three negative ions. You understand now?"

"Hmm... A bit. I still don't understand how to solve this problem."

"That? Ah, lemme show you how to solve it before you can even blink. You just have to..."

Chung's session seems to be quite fine.

Next, Raven.

"Elsword! Be a man and give me 100 push-ups!" Raven commanded.

"I am!" Elsword replied in annoyance.

"Good. Then after that give me another 100 push-ups!"

"Isn't this supposed to be a warm-up?!"

Raven's session, weird.

Next, Add.

"Hehehehe... GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EAT THAT YOU PIECE OF TRASH! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!"

"Um... Isn't this suppose to be a lesson? Why are we doing this?"

"What? Gundam is a machine you know!"

"This just doesn't make sense, dammit!"

They were playing Dynasty Warrior Gundam 3 on Elsword's PS3... Until Rena turned off the freaking game. "HEY!" Add yelled.

Next, Rena.

"Elsword, look at the clouds...(?) Look at the sky... (?) Feel the nature's soul... (?) And they will reveal the world to you..." Rena said.

"Um, Rena... I'm not an elf, you know."

"... Sorry, Els. I forgot." Facepalm.

Eve.

"107 times 572 plus 798 minus 78 divided by 42 equals?"

"... Uh... What did you just said?" Slap.

"Pay attention."

"Ugh..."

And then Ara's turn.

"... And after the gang defeated the evil army, they went straight to the place where the leader resides. And they..."

"... Zzzzzz..."

Have a nice dream Els. Ara is doing her best to tell you a story.

And lastly, it's Aisha's turn.

"Recite the first line of Paul Revere's Ride." Aisha told him.

"Uh... What was it again..?" he asked.

Aisha sighed. "Listen my children and you shall hear. Again?"

"Um... Listen my... what was it..?" Aisha facepalmed.

"Break time you guys!" Elesis called from kitchen.

"Ugh... Finally!" Elsword said.

At the dining room

"Chung! Pass me the sauce!" Raven exclaimed.

"Here!"

"Ara! Why did you spill the milk?!" Rena freaked out.

"Sorrrryyyyyyy!"

"Aisha, don't read when you're eating." Eve said.

"Okay."

"... Why is there no peace and quiet today..?" Elsword muttered.

"Well, it's not that bad isn't it? I mean, this house is usually so quiet." Elesis said.

"But this is too much!" Elsword retorted.

"It's for your own good, though. They're here to tutor you."

"Maybe you mean 'some' of them, because the others only torture me..." Elsword sighed.

"Well, that's what you call friends. I used to have this kind of gang before until we decided to part ways." Elesis said, mentioning a certain group from the other game.

"Not all of them though. Sieghart-jii-san is there right? You consider him as a friend?"

"Well, not really. He's like a brother to me."

"Suit yourself." Elsword shrugged. "So... what happened to them?" he asked.

"A few became guild leaders while the others either went on an adventure or went back home." she replied. "Oooooh."

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE FRUIT NINJA!" Raven laughed, cutting the fruits on the table. "Really? I didn't notice." Chung commented innocently. "YOU..! YOU MUST FOLLOW THE WAYS OF THE NINJA!"

Elsword and Elesis sweatdropped.

The dining room is filled with chaos.

_**After the break~**_

"Hyaaaahhh~ I'm full!" Chung said while he rubbed his stomach.

"Your cooking is magnificent, Elesis. Maybe you could become a professional if you want to." Eve stated after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Ehehe... Is that so? Well, I used to cook in my journey before. So, yeah." she replied, smiling.

"Yeah, the first time you actually cooked was a disaster." Elsword snickered, earning a smack from his older sister. "Ouw!"

"Let's continue shall we?~" Rena smiled.

Aisha's turn.

"Now you better at least memorize the first line of El Phoru or I'll fry your head!"

Gulp. "TheElPhorufoundtheElandkickedtheBanthus."(?) Elsword recited quickly.

"Good!"

Ara's turn.

"Wally was 10 years old when he became ill, and then he suddenly sleep-talked. He said, my bakery(?) is getting more customers these days..." Ara said.

"Wait, that old man has a bakery when he was 10?!"

Eve's turn.

"A phoru had 9 lives.(?) When a phoru fell down into the ocean, how many lives would it have left?"

"8!" Slap. "Ouw!"

"Wrong. The phoru would keep drowning, so the answer is 0."

"Ugh..."

Rena's turn.

"Feel the wind... Put your bare feet on the grass... It'll entangle you slowly(?)... And it'll give you the vision of living being below the ground(?)..."

"For the last time, Rena, I'm not an elf. Who the hell even wants to see those gross things?!"

"Sorry, Els. I'm kinda forgetful these days."

Add.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Um... Add..? I think you played Gundam too much... Why are we making one, anyways?"

"BECAUSE... I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Slap.

Raven's turn.

"NOW GIVE ME 500 SIT-UPS!"

"WHEN ARE WE STARTING?! YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO DO WARM-UPS!"

"LATER, NOW DO IT!"

"UGH..."

Chung.

"And... you put one of it here and-"

*BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM*

The two of them became victims of the explosion.

"Luckily*cough* the explosion is *cough* outside." Elsword said, coughing.

"Sorry, Els. I just wanted to see with my own eyes what would happen if Coca Elca is mixed with Eltos." Chung said innocently, unaware that his body is burned.

"THE GRAAAASSSS!" Rena hysterically shouted towards the burned grass.

Soon, it was night time.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Elsword waved at his friends who are going home.

"So... how was it, Els?" Elesis asked. "Some are terrible... After that explosion, some neighbors threw a bucket full of water at me..." Elsword said, rubbing his bandaged head.

"Stay strong, Els. Stay strong." (?)

_**The next day**_

"ELS!" Raven barged into Elsword's room.

"WHAT THE- Oh, it's just you, Raven."

"WAKE UP!" Raven yelled.

"I'M ALREADY UP!"

"THEN GO DOWNSTAIRS!"

"OKAY! OKAY!"

He quickly went downstairs.

"Morning, Els. Ready for tutoring part 2?" Chung asked.

"More like torturing rather than tutoring.." Said person muttered.

"Deal with it." Aisha stated.

"Ughhhhh..."

_**Weeks later**_

The day of the exam id finally came.

"Let's start the exam, shall we?" Ariel said with a smile. She distributed the paper to the whole class.

"Okay, Els... You can do this... You've been through the days of torture... The exam won't be harder than that..." Elsword reassured himself. True to his words, the exam is REALLY EASY.

Q. 1: 1+1=?

Answer: 2

Q. 2: 50x2=?

Answer: 100

Q. 3: 12x3=?

Answer: 36

Q. 4: 10:2=?

Answer: 5

Q. 5: 7-4=?

Answer: 3

'WHAT IN THE WORLD?! I STUDIED THAT HARD FOR THIS?! W-well... At least I passed...' Elsword thought.

"Elsword. If you're wondering why is the exam so easy, it's because Stella was asked by the principal to do so just for you." Stella explained.

"WHY DID THAT OLD MAN DO THAT?! IT'S NOT LIKE I DIDN'T GRADUATE FROM ELEMENTARY SCHOOL OR SOMETHING!" he yelled.

"Let it go, Els. Let it go." Chung said. Suddenly snow started to fall inside the classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS SNOW?!"

"It's a background effect the Author asked." Aisha said, casting more snow magic.

"WHY SNOW?!"

"Cuz it's Christmas~ Well... It already passed but who cares?~" 3 appeared(?), cheering.

"I CARE!" "And I don't~" 3 cheered again before disappearing.

"Now, now. Have you already finished, Elsword?" Ariel asked.

"Well... Yeah... I did."

"Is that so? Well, you can leave the class then."

"Alright."

Elsword left the class and stumbled upon a beat up Banthus.(?)

"Banthus?!"

"Ouw, ouw, Elguy!(?) It's your fault that I became like this!" Banthus scowled.

"My fault?!"

"YEAH! BECAUSE OF YOU, I HIT A TREE FULL OF BEES AND RAN FROM THEM! BUT SADLY I TRIPPED BECAUSE OF A LOG IN FRONT OF ME AND FELL INTO A RIVER FULL OF ROCKS!" (?) Banthus yelled. Elsword sweatdropped.

"SHUTTAP!" Stella, who is teaching the other class, yelled before closing the door. "Y-yes, Ma'am!" Banthus and Els said in unison before Stella closed the door again.

Awkward silence.

"Meet me at the gym after school, Elsword... We'll settle this with a duel..." Banthus said before leaving. "You're on!" Elsword replied.

_**After school**_

"Hellooo, ladies and gaytlemen- I mean gentlemen! Welcome to Elrios Cooking Contest of Nonsense! Me and 3 are gonna be the host today. So, prepare for my tsukkomi!" Switch said throughout the school using nasod megaphone he traded from Ariel(?)

"Losers will have to join this!" 3 cheered, showing a poster with, "Princess Celebrity Awards Contest" written. (?)

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Elsword yelled in disbelief.

"No whatintheworlds!(?)" 3 yelled back.

"Anyone who tries to run away will get punished." Switch said.

"I- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A random student got thrown by a random Unohound.

Everyone paled.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL WIN THIS CONTEST!" Banthus laughed.

"Why world..? Why..?" Elsword muttered.

"Round 1... START!" The 2 authors yelled, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums. (?)

"What are we supposed to do?" Aisha asked.

"You just have to sit and watch." Switch replied.

Elsword started to make his food, doing it step by step... Seems to be fine.

Meanwhile, Bathus is just slaying some wild pigs that are running around the school yard.

"EEK?! WHO THE HELL BROUGHT THESE PIGS?!" Ara screamed.

"ME!" Switch exclaimed.

"Oooooohh! What a sight! Banthus is slaying some pigs! Let's ask him the reason!" 3 said and ran to Banthus.

"Yo, Banthus! Why'd you slay all of these pigs?" Switch asked with a megaphone as he pointed his finger to 24 dead pigs.(?)

"The poor piggies..." Chung said, getting teary-eyed.

"For my special menu! I need the real, fresh ingredients in order to make it!"

"Hmm... Such a nice reason coming from a former bandit. May I ask what you are making?" Switch asked again.

"A mashed pig(?)!" Banthus said while he hit a dead pig with Thor's hammer(?), making the blood and some of it's flesh spurt out on Switch's and 3's face(don't imagine it).

"Just do whatever you like..." The two Authors said in unison before running to wash their face.

"EWWWWW!" Ara said it.

Now on to the judging~

Elsword's turn is first. He made a steak complete with its sauce!

"I-I don't know that you could cook, Els!" Chung said in shock. Elsword made a face and said, "Just eat it..."

"ELSWORD-SENSEI! PLEASE TEACH ME!" Raven yelled and bowed to Elsword after he ate a piece.

"Keke... You could become a chef at my restaurant!" Add laughed. Okay..? Since when did Add have a restaurant?

Banthus' turn! Uh... Well... It's just simply piles of blood and raw meat... Ew...

"DA POOR PIGGYYYY!" Chung cried before leaving his seat to bury the dead pigs. (?)

Raven stupidly ate the obviously unhealthy food and did a vomit spree. Again, don't imagine it.

Add flipped the table. "YOU CALL THIS FOOD?! I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN BOIL AN EGG!"

"Um... Well, the result is obvious! So, the winner of the 1st round is, Elsword!" 3 exclaimed and got some applause from a nearby trespasser(?).

"Onto the 2nd round. Before we start, please choose one of the audience to help you!" Switch said.

"Hmmm... Ah! Aisha!" Elsword called her.

"What? Me?" Aisha asked in confusion.

"Who else has that name?"

"ME!" Aisha... The Drake Angel said.

"NO! YOU GO BACK TO YOUR FANDOM! HUSH!" Switch said. Hushing 'Aisha' into Grand Gaia portal with her dragon.

"Okay... That was random." Rena said. Beside her was Eve, typing something on her screen.

"Aisha the Drake Angel. Fandom: Brave Frontier. Rarity: 6 star. Born on Republic La Veda City. Raised by a dragon. Ba-"

"Please stop, Eve. You're going overboard with the details." Rena said, facepalming.

Back to the Authors

"So, Banthus... Who do you pick?" Switch asked.

"Richian!"

"O-okay...? What's with the sudden spirit anyways?" Switch said, taken aback by Banthus's sudden outburst.

"Ooooooh! Banthus chose the narcissist from Bethma! How would this turn outttt?" 3 cheered.

"Sooo, what are we cooking?" Aisha asked. Elsword shrugged. "Up to you." "Hm... Then is stew okay?" "I DID say up to you, so..."

Meanwhile, Richian is chopping ingredients with the speed of light!

The audience jawdropped.

"What is this?! Richian is surprisingly skilled! Let's hear his words about that!" Switch said and ran to Banthus and Richian.

Banthus is again, slaying some pigs while Richian started to grill the meat like a professional.

"Richian! I never knew you are this good. What is your secret?" 3 asked.

"Weeeeeeelllll, I'm a former student on Elrios Private Cooking School. That where I got my cooking skills! So, where should I write my autograph?~" Richian said, flipping his hair.

"Nowhere~ Just go back to cooking!" 3 said and the two Authors went to Els and Aisha.

"Sooo, what are you guys making?" Switch asked.

"Stew." they both replied casually.

"Hmmmmmmmmm~ That's a pretty simple dish~ Well, it's not like 3 doesn't like soup either!" 3 cheered.

"We didn't ask you!" Elsword said. "Meanieeeeeee!"

"ELS!" "WHAT?" "WHY DID YOU PUT CHILI PASTE INSTEAD OF SALT?!"(?) "I DID?! WAIT, YOU JUST PUT A BOWL OF SUGAR, AISHA!" "WHAAAT?"

The authors sweatdropped.

"Uhhhh... We'll be leaving you guys to your cooking then..." Switch said quietly before they both left to the judges' table.

"Soo, what do you guys think would be the result?" Switch asked to the judges.

"PIGGIEEEEESSSSS!" Chung cried again.

"Sensei rejected to teach meeeee..." Raven sulked.

"I DEMAND A MENU LIKE A 7-STAR RESTAURANT!" Add yelled like a boss. (?)

"You hear them. As its name says, this contest is full of nonsense. Or is it the fanfict? Or us, the Authors? It's complicated..." Switch said as rubbed his jaw.

"I VOTE FOR US!" 3 cheered, doing an XD face.

After they finished cooking

"Now, let's have the judges taste the food!" Switch exclaimed.

Banthus

"THE PIGGYYYYYYYY!" Chung cried, seeing Banthus' food and refused to eat it.

"It's..! IT'S AN EPITOME OF CULINARY ARTS!(?)" Raven shouted in awe.

"Woaaaah! Richigay(?), you should be a chef at my restaurant!" Add complimented. "I'll give some thought about that~" Richian replied, flipping his hair again.

Elsword's turn.

"COWWWWWW!" Chung cried, seeing the beef in the stew. Elsword and Aisha sweatdropped.

"E-Elsword-sensei! YOU DISAPPOINTED ME!" Raven screamed before crying dramatically. Again, sweatdrop.

"Els... YOU'RE FIRED!" Add yelled. "I didn't accept your offer anyway!" Elsword shouted back.

"That's the result! The winner is... Richian! I mean, Banthus didn't do anything though!" Switch said through the megaphone.

"Let's get to the 3rd Round then! It is... QUIZ TIME! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" 3 shouted through the megaphone and caused the whole school to fall anime style.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH COOKING?! AND WHAT DOES COOKING HAVE TO DO WITH BATTLES?!" Elsword yelled in frustration.

"SHUTTAP!" A random person in the audience's seat yelled.

Everyone immediately became quiet by this person's sudden roar.(?)

"O-okay then... Let's just start the quiz! The 1st question is!... Um... Drumroll please..." Switch said, followed by a drumroll.

"WHAT IS THE NAME OF VAPOR'S DEAD PET MONKEY?" 3 asked, cheering.

Everyone anime-fell.

"What the?! HOW SHOULD WE KNOW?" Elsword yelled.

"I DON'T CAREEE~" 3 replied, still cheering.

Elsword rings the bell.

"Elsword!"

"Um... Berthe?"

"CORRECT!" Switch exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone anime-fell, again.

"Next question! Name one of the classes 3 has never played!" 3 cheered.

"THE WHAT?!"

Banthus rang the bell and shouts, "DEADLY CHASER!" "BOOOOO~" "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Elsword rang the bell this time. "Uh... Mastermind?" he said uncertainly, glancing at his friend. "Why me?!" Add yelled.

"Correct!" 3 exclaimed cheerfully. "HUH?"

Lunatic suddenly appears and pats Add's shoulder. "Tough luck there, bro." Then he disappeared. (?)

"Next question!" Switch exclaimed.

"What do you call a dancing psychopath?"

Elsword rang the bell.

"Lunatic Psyker!"

"Correct!"

"WHY ME?!" Lunatic appeared again.

"Ma poor brother..." Add pats Lunatic's shoulder.

"The next is...!" 3 exclaimed.

"WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE MUSIC 3 IS LISTENING TO WHEN 3 IS CURRENTLY TYPING THIS?"

Everyone anime-fell for the millionth time.

"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW?!" Elsword yelled.

"GIVE UP?" 3 asked. "YEAH."

"THE ANSWER IS... CRIER!" 3 cheered.

"HOW WOULD WE KNOW?" "I DUNNO!"

"The last question! Why did we write this fanfiction?" 3 and Switch said in unison.

Elsword rang the bell.

"BECAUSE... What was it again?"

"CORREEEEEECCCCTTTTTT!" 3 and Switch shouted in unison.

Everyone just stood there. Like a stone. While a random person anime-fell alone. (?) Hey! That rhymes! :D (?)

"And the winner is... ELSWOOOORDDDDD!" They bot yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Banthus cried.

Elsword sweatdropped. "Whatever. I'm just glad that this crazy battle is over. Sooo... I could leave now, right?"

"NOT YET!" "Whaaaa?" "You still have to get the prize!" 3 exclaimed. "Wait, what was the prize again?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You forgot? The prize is..."

Suddenly, a ninja-like person fall from the sky and whispered something to Switch.(?)

"... Is it?... Yeah... Alright, I got it."

That person jumped to the sky again(?)

"The prize is... A kiss from Richian!" Switch exclaimed.

"..." Elsword disappeared.

"NINJA!" 3 shouted cheerfully. Everyone sweatdropped.

_**The next day**_

"Today's the announcement, isn't it?" Raven asked. "Yeah... I just hope I don't fail again..." Elsword replied.

"Hey, they posted the scores already!" A random student exclaimed.

"Let's check it out!" Chung exclaimed in excitement.

"Mom, wish me luck..." Raven muttered. (?)

Everyone gathered on the bulletin board.

"I PASSED!" A random student shouted. He is so happy that he jumped out of window(?).

"I DIDN'T MAKE IIIIITTT!" Said a random student as he ran into the girl's bathroom, crying. Screams could later be heard inside.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Wow. It's a catastrophe." Add commented as he arrived.

"Nee, nee, how's your score, Add?" Chung asked him, beaming at his own score. He got the 5th rank.

"Let's see... Better than I thought." he replied, finding out that he was ranked 4. "Hey! You're right on top of my name!" Chung cheered at his best friend.

Elsword started to become tense. 'Will I pass...?'

A hand patted his shoulder to comfort him. He turned around to see that Aisha was right behind him.

"You'll pass, don't worry!" She assured with a confident smile. He smiled in return. "Yeah... Thanks, Aisha."

Elsword started to search for his name and got...

He widened his eyes. "A-Are you kidding me..?" "Hm?" Aisha also searched for his name and smiled in triumph after finding it.

Elsword ranked third! Right below Aisha's name! Well, Eve got first rank since, you know...

"Congrats, Els! I knew you could do it!" Chung cheered.

"See? I told you! Your hard work paid off! Congratulation, Els-"

Suddenly, Elsword hugged Aisha.

"Thank you, Aisha! You're the best! I couldn't make it without your help! It's all because of you, you always stayed by my side. Every time I was happy, every time I was sad, every time I cry, every time I was in pinch, you will be there to assist me. I just couldn't thank you enough for everything you've done for me... Thank you!" He tightened the hug.

Aisha's face is as red as his hair by the time he let go. "Y-You're welcome..." she replied, still blushing.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~" Everyone 'aww'ed at them.

Elsword, finally realizing what he just did, became flustered and yelled, "S-SHUT UP! M-MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"Actually, Els... This IS my business!~" Rena exclaimed, smiling.

"Since when did you guys date each other?" Add asked, smirking.

"It's more like, 'Since when did you guys became public about this thing?', Add." Chung corrected him.

Everyone else just laughed.

"SHUTTAP!" The duo yelled

"LET'S POST THE NEWS, 'COUPLE OF THE YEAR: ELSWORD&amp;AISHA'!" A member of the news club yelled before running off with his friends. "Aye!"

"ALL OF YOU, STOP MAKING FUN OF UUUUSSSSSS!" They shouted in unison.

_**End**_

**Switch: It's finally finished! It took us a whole 3 month to make this. **

**3: OAO You counted?! 3 already forgot! owo'**

**Switch: Actually, I only looking on the date of the first massage that I send to you :3**

**3: -w-'**

**Switch: Anyway, Readers. We're currently making the epilogue. So keep waiting okay? Okay? Kay? You'll keep waiting right? Right? Right? Right? Ri-#slapped**

**Chung: See you next time!**


	2. Epilogue

**Switch: We're back with an epilogue longer than the story! **

**3: DIS ISH LO****OOOOOOO****NG OUO**

**Switch: I know ._.**

**3: Here's the replies for the epic reviewers X3**

**For Asashin no Sogeki:**

**Hello, News Reporter! (?) We have come to tell you about the weather in this season which is madness! (?) Feel free to guess what we meant by madness cuz it's simply just madness(?) :D**

**Thank you for your review and may funniness(?), randomness(?), craziness(?), Mr. Question-Mark-Inside-An-Open-And-Close-Bracket(?) follow and guide you through funny and random stories like the true stalker it is! :D (?)**

**For xElsa:**

**This story IS meant to be filled with nonsense :D**

**For Jucco: **

**Thanks for your review~ We hope we didn't damage any of your brain cells~ (?) :3**

**For Guest:**

**Here's the front seat! And now would you like some pop corn? :D**

**Pop corn is named Mr. Random and will be followed by a desert(?) known as the Epilogue :3**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D**

**Switch: Start the nonsense! XD**

**Disclaimer: Elsword is KoG's belonging. If it's ours, Ran will switch roll with Richian(?)**

_**Tutoring of Stupidity: Epilogue**_

_**Matchmaking of Stupidity**_

The exams are finally over. Elsword came through his ordeal and successfully overcame his weakness(?). And now, it's time for the Elgang to have holidays after the 'Intelligence War'(?) as Add would call it.

On a sunny morning, though there's a bit of clouds at the sky, Rena is happily strolling down the town.

"Hm~ Hm~ Let's see... What should I do today?~"

Her morning walk is interrupted by a certain purple and redhead.

"I TOLD YOU! ARA IS DATING ADD!" Elsword yelled.

"BUT SOMEONE TOLD ME SHE'S DATING YOU!" Aisha yelled back.

"WHAT?! WHO SAID THAT?! AND I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!"

"WHO DO YOU MEAN BY 'SOMEONE ELSE'?"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?!"

Rena got an anime-vein before walking over to them. "Els~ Aisha~" "Huh?"

SMACK

Rena hit both of their heads, causing them to hold their heads in pain.

"Ouw! Rena, why'd you do that?!" Elsword asked, shouting.

"Because you two are being surprisingly annoying with your love quarrels! Seriously, you two. Kiss already!" Rena replied.

"K-k-kiss?!" the couple shouted in unison.

"Tch! Who the hell wanted to kiss this purple pig?! I bet Banthus wouldn't even want to!"

"P-p-pig?! Same goes for you! You sis-con freak!"

"What did you just say?!"

"YOU TWO! CAN YOU PLEASE CUT IT OUT ALREADY?! WE'RE IN A FREAKING CROWD!" Rena shouted, making a random person who is eating ice cream drop his ice cream(?). If you're wondering, that person is Add.

"ADD! WHY DID YOU KILL THE POOR, INNOCENT ICE CREAM?!" Raven scolded. "THEY MADE ME!" Add yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at the trio.

"DON'T FRAME US!" Rena yelled.

"STOP SHOUTINNGGGG!" Ara yelled.

"THE ICE! THE CREAM!" Chung shouted too.

"Ah... What a lovely day~ Taking a walk in the morning while hearing BL Drama CD really made my day~" Elesis said, passing the chaotic area with her red headphone attached to her ear.

"SIS! CAN'T YOU STOP THEM?!" Sadly, she can't hear you, Els! (?)

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!"

"HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN MA PAPA?" Spriggan asked as he passed by. (?)

"WHO'S YOUR PAPA ANYWAY?" "MA PAPA IS NAMED TARANVASH!(?) HE SAID THAT HE'LL PROMOTE ME TO JR. TARANVASH SOON!" (?)

"Wait... TARANVASH IS A BOY?! I THOUGHT HE WAS A SHE!" Aisha exclaimed.

"It's so noisy here..." Eve said while sipping tea on a nearby park.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE MY PAPA'S GENDER!" (?)

"DO NOT WHAT?"

"SHUTTAP!" a random treespasser bravely shouted(?) making everyone freeze in their place.

After that random person left, Elsword spoke, "Well... That was random..."

"I know right." Aisha added.

"Is it a coincidence or is it just me that we're gathering here for no purpose?" Chung asked.

"Now that you mention it... I didn't notice" Ara said.

"Hmmm... Since we're all here, why don't we go somewhere?" Rena suggested.

"Hmmm... You're right, but where?" Elsword said.

"MY ICE CREAAAMMM! NOW I WILL STARVE TO DEATH!" Add, who is not really far away shouted.

"How about a restaurant? Add seems hungry. He's annoying when he's hungry. Wait here guys, I'll give him Snickers." Ara said before going to Add.

"Hmmmmm... Which restaurant are we going?" Aisha asked.

"There's a new restaurant which just opened yesterday! It's named 'Richian's Gourmet of Awesome', I think." Chung told them.

They became silent.

"What kind of name is that..?" Elsword muttered.

"Well, duh, it's Richian we're talking about here!" Rena commented.

"Anyway, let's just go there before Add destroys another ice cream truck" Raven said pointing to a destroyed truck.

"TRUUUUUUCCCKKKKK-SAAAAANNN!" Chung yelled then cried.

"Chung's gone mad already!" Aisha exclaimed in horror.

"ICE CREAAAAAAAAM!" Elsword cried.

"MA FRIDDDGEEEEE!" The ice cream man cried. "... AND TRUCCCKKKKK!" he continued.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Let's go then" Elesis said and they went to the restaurant.

At the restaurant.

"Wow. It's so extravagant!" Aisha said.

"Where the hell did he get this much money?!" Elsword said.

"HE MUST HAVE DONE ERUPTION-Sorry, my bad... CORRUPTION!" Raven yelled.

"The piggies and cowwwwssss! And fiiiish!" Chung sulked.

"... Who brought Chung here?! He needs to go to a vegetarian restaurant!" Elsword exclaimed.

Aisha raised her hand. "I did." she said with an innocent face.

"Youuuuuuu...!"

"Ugh... Please don't start any quarrel before I lose my appetite..." Rena said with a grim voice.

"Y-yes, Ma'am..!" Elsword and Aisha said in unison.

"Well then, let's take a sit and order something!" Ara said.

"In that case, let's sit there!" Elesis said. pointing toward the

seat near the windows.

After the waiter came, they started ordering stuff.

"NO RAMEN?! HOW COME YOU DON'T HAVE RAMEN?!" Raven yelled, banging the table.

"But, sir... Our chef is alergic to ramen..." The waiter explained.

"... THEN BRING ME THE BEST FOOD YOU HAVE!" he yelled.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"You really have to stop eating ramen, Raven. Your brain started to act like one" Add said.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT MY BRAIN!" Raven yelled.

"You don't really have any right to say that, Add. You yourself ordered ramen." Ara told him innocently.

Add shook the poor ebonette's shoulders. "WHY'D YOU TELL HIIIMMMM?!"

"H-HOEEEEEEEEEE?"

"YOU! YOU HAVE TO OVERCOME THE TRIAL OF THE RAMEN WITH ME!" Raven yelled.

"NO, YOU RAMEN BRAIN! DON'T COMPARE ME WITH YOURSELF!" Add yelled while being pulled by Raven towards the ramen stand.

"RAMEN IS LIFE! RAMEN IS MY SOUL!" Raven yelled randomly.

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" Add yelled back. "A-Add..." Ara sweatdropped.

"Let's leave those 2 idiots alone, shall we?" Rena suggested with a straight face.

"Let's order our food then. Hmm... I want to try this Richian's Special Noddles." Elsword said.

"Why always noodles? Ugh... I want Richian's Special Steak." Aisha said.

"Really? Steak? Aren't you gonna get fat?" Elsword said, raising his eyebrow.

"Got a problem?" Aisha glared.

"Not really. It's not like I care though."

"Um... Guys..? I don't think it's the right time to start a quarrel. Rena's gonna get mad..." Ara reminded.

"It's okay, Ara. Thank you for your concern. Hmm... I'll order Richian's Special Salad!" Rena exclaimed.

"Why the hell does all the food have this 'Richian's Special'?!"

Elesis rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh, It's Richian we're talking about." Aisha said with a straight face.

"Ah... You got a point." Elesis sweatdropped.

"He's the true epitome of a narcissist!" Raven shouted.

"Bonjour, my fellow amigos~ What a nice surprise to see you all here~" Richian said, flipping his hair.

They all sweatdropped.

"Uh... Sure..?" Chung said uncertainly as he tilted his head.

"Here are your orders~" Richian placed all of their ordered food on the table. 'THAT'S QUICK!'

"Enjoy your food~ Bon appétit~ Mànmàn chī~ Chia̍h hok~ Douzo meshiagare~ Jal meokkesseumnida~ Bonum appetitionem~ S-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" They yelled.

"Ugh... Let's eat then!" Chung exclaimed.

"Ittadakimasu!" they said in unison.

"Chung, don't eat so fast." Eve told him.

"But this is so yummy! You should try it!" Chung replied while he shoved his spoon towards her mouth.

"Say, aaahh!"

"Aaahhh..." Eve followed with a straight, yet blushing, face.

"Add, why won't you eat the egg? It's good for your health!" Ara pouted.

"I hate boiled eggs." Add replied, pushing the egg with his fork.

"But you cannot waste food! Come on, open your mouth!"

Ara said and shoved the egg in front of his face with her spoon.

"G-guess it can't be helped..." Add sighed and ate the egg as he blushed. "Good boy~" she patted him on his head.

"Hey, you got sauce on your cheek, Aisha." Elsword pointed out and

wiped it with his finger.

"T-thanks..." Aisha replied while she blushed.

'I guess I'll try it...' Elsword thought and put his finger on his

mouth.

"E-E-Elsword? What are you doing?" Aisha's blush deepened.

"What? I just wanna try it. Got a problem?"

"N-no... baka..." Aisha said in a whispered tone.

Rena, who saw all that happened, just sat on her seat while she is

having this flowerish expression.

"Eh?! Rena?! What happened to you?!" Elesis asked.

"They're so cuteeeee~" she commented with a dreamy expression.

"Speaking of which, what's with the flowery atmosphere around here? And-" Elesis sniffed something. "-is that roses I smell..?"

"Such lovely couples, no?~ I'm here to heighten the atmosphere with my romantic aromatheraphy~ This wil-" Elesis kicked Richian's face.

"WE'RE NOT ASKING YOU THAT!" she yelled.

"MY PRECIOUS NOODLES~ I JUST KNOW THAT THEY'RE WONDERFIL!~ I JUST KNOW IT!~" Raven shouted to no one in particular in a sing-sang voice before getting kicked by Rena.

"Nee, Elesis, how about if we become matchmakers?"

Rena asked with sparkling eyes, ignoring the Raven who is sulking in emo corner.

"Hmm... I think that's a good idea. It's about time my little brother realizes his feelings anyway." Elesis replied.

"Then it's settled! But don't tell the others, okay? It'll be our own plan to tie the string of fate between each of them!" Rena said happily.

"You got my support!" Elesis smirked. They glanced at each other. Now... Who will their first victim be?

After the Elgang left the restaurant, Rena whispered to Elesis, "How about if we matchmake Chung and Eve first?"

Elesis nodded. "So... Any plans?" she asked. "Dunno. Trip Eve to Chung?" "Isn't Eve floating, though?" Elesis asked again.

"Then... Trip Chung?" An evil glint appeared in their eyes.

While Chung and Eve are talking, Rena walked casually beside Chung and stuck her foot a little in front of the poor Guardian.

"W-Whaaaaa?" Chung yelped as he fell down to the ground with a loud THUD.

"Chung, are you alright?" Eve questioned, giving him a hand which he accepted and pulled him back to his feet. "That hurt..." he whined as he rubbed his head.

"Where does it hurt?" Eve asked.

"Here..." Chung said, pointing at his forehead.

Then Eve surprisingly... Kissed it.

"Better now?" She asked with a slightly blushing face.

"Y-Yeah... It's a lot better now... Thank you, Eve." Chung replied and hugged her.

"... I... Didn't expect that to happen..." Rena commented with wide eyes.

"Me too." Elesis said, staring at the pair.

FIRST ATTEMPT: SUCCESS

"Now, let's get to the second victim, Ara and Add! I wonder what we should do..." Rena whispered.

"Tripping Ara's a no this time. I'm sure that Add is already used to all her tripping." Elesis whispered back.

As if on cue, Ara tripped. "W-Waaaaaah!" "You alright?" Add asked, holding her hand to stop her from falling. "U-Uh... I-I'm alright!" she stuttered, blushing.

He sighed. "You should really stop being too clumsy..." Ara started to play with her fingers, muttering, "S-Sorry..."

"... But then again, maybe that's not too bad..." "Eh? What was that?" "Nothing." "Mouuuuu! Addddddd!" "I said nothing, okay?!"

A quarrel starts.

Rena and Elesis stared at the couple.

"... They were... Quite voluntary..." Elesis said. "Yup."

SECOND ATTEMPT: SUCCESS (technically)

"Let's get to the main program. What should we do with the dense idiot known as my brother?" Elesis asked.

"Hmmmm... Set them up?" Rena suggested with sparkling eyes.

Elesis rolled her eyes. "You mean get them on a blind date? Are you sure that would work?"

The elf nodded. "You should be positive, Elesis!"

The red-haired girl shrugged. "Let's try, then."

The next day on Sieghart's residence.

"Hoi, Els! Could you accompany me to this new café that has just opened? I want to meet my old friend!" Elesis asked from the kitchen as she cooked a breakfast bacon and eggs.

"Whaaaat...? But we just went to a restaurant yesterdayyyy..." Elsword complained from the living room.

"Pleeeaasseeeeeeee!"

He sighed. "Fine... No choice then..."

"Yosh! We'll meet up with my friend at 11 AM, kay?" "Kaaaaaayyyy."

Glenstid's Residence

*Ring* *ring* *ring*

Aisha picked up the phone after coming out of the bathroom. "Hello?"

"Aisha! Could you accompany me to this new café that has just

opened recently? I really wanted to go there but I don't want to go

alone."

"Why don't you ask Eve or Ara?" she asked back.

"They already have plans..."

"Hmm... Alright."

"Yes! We'll meet there at 11 AM, okay?"

"Okay."

And so, the matchmaking starts.

At the mentioned new café~

Elesis and Elsword have already arrived and are currently sitting on a table for three people.

A few minutes later, Elesis' phone rang.

.

From: Rena

Subject: Signal

Get out of there! Aisha's coming!

.

Elesis secretly smirked at the message before getting back her composure and naturally said, "Ah, Els, could you please wait here for a while? It seems that my friend got lost. Be a good boy and wait until I return, okay?"

Elsword rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever. Just hurry up, alright?" His sister nodded in reply before leaving the table, snickering silently along the way as she sat beside Rena who got them both a table far away enough to see their two victims unnoticed.

Elsword kept waiting, and waiting until an anime-vein appeared on his head. "Are you kidding me?! Does she need to take that long to find her lost friend in here?!" he mumbled in anger.

Rena glanced uneasily at the door and at Elsword before whispering, "You did tell her to come, didn't you?" Elesis nodded. "It's been fifteen minutes already! He's going to notice what's going on before she came!" "They're going to find out sooner or later, anyway." Elesis replied, crossing her arms. Rena seems to be lost in thought before letting out one word, "True."

Just seconds later, the door opened abruptly, revealing the violet magician in a purple, hooded jacket and black skirt. She had her signature pigtails on.

Rena and Elesis immediately hid themselves view below the table, earning curious looks from other customers who had been startled by Aisha's sudden entrance.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Elesis-Huh..?" Aisha blinked at the customers as they blinked at her as well, creating a blinking contest which soon stopped as they continued their eating.

Then her view turned to a familiar red-head staring at her as he sat near the window at the back.

A while later, Elsword couldn't contain his laughter anymore and burst out laughing. Aisha turned red and appeared right in front of him. "S-Shut up! I-It's not funny you baka!" she shouted.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" he replied, laughing. "Quiet!" Aisha smacked him with a hammer she got out of nowhere. "O-Ouw!" Elsword winced as he held his head in pain.

Once the chaos calmed down-with several smacks and yells that is-Elsword decided to ask her a question.

"Hey, you said Elesis before, didn't you?" "Ng? Yeah, why?" "Earlier today, she told me to accompany her here while she meets with her friend, but she said that this certain friend got lost, and since you're this certain friend she might have meant..."

Silence came.

Elsword's hand turned into a fist. "We've been set up..." he mumbled in annoyance.

Rena gulped. "I did tell you." Elesis pointed out.

"In that case, Rena must've been involved... I'm gonna *censor* and then *censor* and *censor* and finally *censor* her after this..." Aisha said with a grim voice. Rena who heard it prayed to Lady El for her safety.

Meanwhile, Lady El started to cough.(?)

"Is something wrong, Lady El?" one of her guardians asked. "I probably just got some cold."(?) she replied.

Back to the others~

Elsword gulped. "Now... Now... Isn't that a bit too far? Since we're already here, why don't we order something? My treat! Because if I don't, you'll probably do the same thing to me..." Elsword said, mumbling the last part to himself.

Aisha brightened in an instant before ordering some food that seems... expensive...

"My poor wallet..." Elsword cried.

"Good luck, Els!" Elesis called out before hiding again.

Elsword blinked before looking around the café for his sister.

"Is that your sister's voice I'm hearing?" Aisha asked.

"Shh... Keep your voice down. She's probably hiding somewhere here with Rena. Let's just pretend we didn't notice them and then we're gonna ambush them at the right time." Elsword whispered.

"Right. But now, let's just finish our food!" Aisha exclaimed happily,

continuing her eating.

"Heh... You're such a glutton..." Elsword said and then smiled before he slurped his milkshake(he didn't order food because he used his money to pay for Aisha's food).

Meanwhile, Rena is covering Elesis' mouth that almost(or already) ruined their cover.

"Did they see us..?" Rena whispered.

"Mpphhhgghh...!" Elesis' mouth is still covered.

"Oops, sorry..." Rena released her hand from Elesis'mouth.

"I thought I was gonna die..." Elesis said, taking a deep breath.

"I think we didn't get caught. Let's proceed like before." Rena whispered.

"Hey, they're leaving!" Elesis pointed at the duo who have already left the café

"After them!"

Rena and Elesis followed Elsword and Aisha from behind like the true stalkers they are, professionally.(?) Sad to say that their cover had already been blown from the start, now they're just following them to their doom.(?)

Elsword and Aisha walked at the left path, disappearing from the "stalkers'" view. They both followed them like before and saw... Their stalking victims with flaming auras behind them.

"Uh... Hi, Els, Aisha! It's a surprise to meet you guys here!" Rena smiled, sweatdropping.

"Why, it really is a surprise to see you guys trying to set us up~" Aisha replied, smiling sweetly with DANGER written on her face.

"I agree, Aisha. VERY nice indeed... Now how about if we reward you guys for that?" Elsword said, smiling the same, evil smile Aisha did.

Rena and Elesis gulped before screaming in terror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And so, the two are being punished by the angry couple(?).

"What a tiring day..." Elsword sighed before sitting on the bench at the park.

After the punishment that the Authors don't want to mention(?), Rena and Elesis went home, leaving Elsword and Aisha alone.

"I know, right? They just don't know when to stop bothering about someone else's life." Aisha said.

"By the way, what do we do now? It's still too early to get home, and I don't know what to do today either..." Elsword asked.

"Hmm... Ah! That's right! Let's go to a mall!" Aisha replied excitedly.

"You know that I'm not a guy who likes to spend a lot of money, right?"

"I know that already, idiot. I've got something to buy for Eve."

"Eve?"

"Let me explain... This happened after I took a bath last night..."

*Flashback*

Aisha just got out of the bathroom when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello? What's the matter, Eve?" Aisha answered the phone.

"Aisha... Help me..."

"W-What...? What happened Eve?! Tell me!"

"C-Chung..."

"Chung? What happened to him?!"

"H-he asked me... On a date..."

"He... What?!"

"He asked me on a date."

"REALLY?! SERIOUSLY?! FOR REAL?!"

"Yes."

"I'll help you! So what's the problem?"

"The truth is... This is the first time I'll go out with a boy, so I don't know what to wear..."

"No worries! I'll choose the right thing to wear for you that'll surely make Chung gape!"

"Thank you, Aisha."

*Present*

"And so that's what happened." Aisha finished her story.

"Now that you mention it... Chung's called me last night too and asked me for some advice." Elsword remembered.

"What did you tell him?" Aisha asked curiously.

"I just told him to be himself. Eve would like him the way he is after all." Elsword replied with a shrug.

"You can be considered smart sometimes, you know?"

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing. Let's just go to JunEL!"

And they went to JunEL, again. Like the last chapter.

At JunEL~

The Clothes Shop

They both searched the whole shop looking for something that would look good on Eve. Well... Only, Aisha... Elsword is just following her since he doesn't understand these sort of things.

"Would this be nice?" Aisha asked, holding a light blue colored dress. Elsword shrugged. "How should I know? You should've just asked Rena to come with you."

"Hm... I think this is not it... Aha!" The violet magician took a light pink colored dress from the hanger. "This is perfect for her! I just know it!" she smiled to herself. Elsword tried to imagine Eve wearing it with Chung in the picture, blushing when he saw her. He chuckled. "Huh? What's wrong?" Aisha asked. "Nah, it's nothing." "?"

After Aisha paid for the dress, they left the shop and went to Eve's home.

At Eve's house

Aisha knocked on the door.

"Eveeeee!" she called.

Eve opened the door after a few seconds of waiting. "Aisha? Elsword? What are you two doing here?" she questioned.

"Here! I bought this for you~" Aisha exclaimed, handing her the plastic bag with the dress she bought with a smile. "Y-You don't really need to do that..." "Nonsense! I wanted to! Now let's have you try it~" Aisha pushed her into Eve's own room, telling Elsword to wait at the living room.

A while later, they both came out with Eve wearing the dress, blushing in embarrassment.

"A-Aisha! This is totally uncalled for!" she shouted. "Now, now~ How does she look, Els?" Aisha questioned, smiling. Elsword stayed silent before taking a picture with his handphone and started to type something into it. "W-Wha?" "Time to send a picture to Chung." he said.

"D-Delete it at once! If you don't..." Eve got ready to slap him. Elsword closed his phone and put it back into his pocket before raising his hands up in the air. "Just kidding! Wouldn't want to mess the surprise for your first date, would I?" he smirked.

SLAP

"Ouw!"

"That's what you get for making fun of a maiden's feelings, Els." Aisha shook her head.

"Ouw... It hurts like hell..." Elsword whined while he rolled on the floor.

"Anyways, why is Elsword with you, Aisha? You know you could ask Rena to accompany you if you want to go shopping." Eve asked.

"Let me explain... The truth is, we've been set up." Elsword said after he recovered from the slap and now has an annoyed look.

"Set up? What do you mean?" Eve questioned.

"Rena and Elesis joined forces in order to set us up. But we already discovered them before they know it. So we ambushed them and gave them a punishment." Aisha explained, smiling innocently as if they did not just give the two stalkers a big nightmare.

"Punishment...? What kind of punishment..?" Eve asked, tilting her head.

"You know... I just gave my sister a Yuri drama CD..." Elsword said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"And I just made Rena watch the last episode of School Days... It's not a big deal~" Aisha said with a dangerous smile on her face.

"You two make a crazy torture machine when you're combined." Eve commented with a sweatdrop.

"By the way... When's your date, Eve?" Aisha asked with a plan in mind. "Tomorrow, why?" "Nothing, really~" 'Suspicious...' Eve thought.

After they bid Eve goodbye, Aisha pulled Elsword to a nearby park.

At the park

"Els," she started. "What?" "Let's help them..." "Help?" Aisha started to shake Elsword's shoulders. "Help them confess to each other, sillyyyyyyyy!" she shouted. "Okay, okay! Just stop doing that! I'm getting dizzzzzyyyyyyyy!" Elsword shouted with swirls in his eyes.

"Yesh! Now here's the plan..." she whispered something. Elsword started to smirk before shaking her hand. "Nice plan." he said. Aisha grinned.

Next day

While Chung and Eve haven't arrived yet, Elsword and Aisha are already hiding behind a bush.

"Is everything set?" Aisha whispered.

"Yep. No need to worry." Elsword replied in a hushed tone.

"Ah, there's Eve!" Aisha pointed at Eve who just came.

Eve waited for a few minutes before Chung came as well.

"Eve! I'm sorryyy! Have you been waiting for a long time?" Chung asked in a concerned voice.

"Not really. I just arrived here exactly 5 minutes and 18 seconds ago." Eve replied with a straight face.

"I see... Hm...?" Chung started to observe Eve's outfit.

"Chung? Is something wrong? Do I not fit this dress?" Eve asked.

"N-N-No! It's not that! I-I just... t-think that you seem cuter than usual..." Chung blushed and looked at the ground.

"T-Thank you..." Eve blushed too.

Meanwhile, the stalkers...

"T-They're so cute, it's hard not to scream!" Aisha commented, trying to hold her urge to squeal about the two's cuteness.

"Sure, they ARE cute, but don't go squealing and blow our cover." Elsword sweatdropped.

Back to the couple

"Where do you want to go, Chung?" Eve asked.

"Since we're here, let's take a stroll at this park!" Chung exclaimed happily.

"Okay."

After some time walking, Chung found this sign that reads...

'On a date? Follow this route!'

"Eve! How about if we follow it?" Chung said, pointing towards the sign.

'It must be their doing...' Eve thought, thinking about certain purple and red hairs.

"Come on, Eve! Let's go!" Chung pulled Eve's hand to where the sign if pointing.

"Ah, Right."

In the end, they fell for the 'trap' because of Chung's innocence(?).

On the way, a sign appeared and 'Round 1'(?) is written on it.

The floor is filled with spikes and rolling wheels.(?)

"Ehhhhh?" Chung gasped in shock.

"What's with all of these things?" Eve tilted her head head.

"Hhhhhhhmmmmm... Aha! Eve, wait here!" Chung dashed off.

"?"

A few minutes later, multiple gunshots and the sounds of metal clashing with each other and they are thrown or shot to the wall are heard. Before long, all the spikes are sweeped by bullets. (?)

"Done! Now let's get to the next stage!" Chung cheered.

"This isn't even a date anymore... I will *censor* them after this..." Eve muttered quietly so Chung wouldn't hear it.

The said people sneezed.

"Is it that cold?" Elsword said while shivering.

"Not sure..." Aisha replied.

After some walk, Chung and Eve found a sign that reads

'Round 2'.

"I guess this is the next trail. What do we get here?" Chung asked.

"Chung, look." Eve said. She found a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Chung asked.

"It said we have to go to that lake." Eve said, pointing towards

a nearby lake.

"Let's go then!" Chung dragged Eve again.

At the lake

"Now, what?"

"Look! The water's forming something"

The lake started to form a water pillar. The pillar then became

a form that reads '1 = 5. 2 = 10. 3 = 15. 4 = 20. 5 = ?'

"A question? Well the answer is obvious! It's twe-"

"Wait, Chung. It's not twenty-five."

"Why so?"

"Because 1 = 5. Then 5 = 1"

"Ah! You're a genius, Eve! Eh, wait, you are." Chung said sheepishly before grinning.

"The answer is 1!" Chung shouted.

Then the pillar starts to disappear.

From that pillar, a piece of paper fell on Chung's palm, but got shoot by Eve's laser immediately before he got to see it.

"Eh? Why did you do that, Eve?"

"Sorry, my hand slipped. Let's just go to the next trail."

Eve said and they went to the next round.

Meanwhile the stalkers...

"You sure putting Eve's embarrassing photo there a good

idea?" Aisha asked.

"Don't worry. It's worth it." Elsword gave her a thumb up.

"I won't take any responsibility if you got a broken bone."

Aisha sweatdropped. "Oh, wait, it got shot."

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

Back to Chung and Eve.

After several more random rounds, they finally finished the 10th trial by shooting the cannons targeting them. (?)

"This has gone too far..." Eve muttered, secretly plotting ways to give them revenge.

"That was pretty good exercise, don't you think so?" Chung asked with a bright smile. "I'm afraid that I'm not too used to exercises." she replied. "Hmmmmmmm... Huh? What's that?" he pointed at sparkles lighting the way to some place.

Both of them glanced at each other before Chung decided to follow the sparkles due to his innocent curiosity.(?)

"LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Following the sparkles, they ended up on top of a cliff that has a beautiful scenery at night.

"Wow... It's beautiful... Right, Eve?" Chung commented with a smile.

"Indeed." The nasod queen seems to be impressed at the view.

'He seems to be enjoying this. Chung is so cheerful, but I've never seen this happy face of him...' Eve unconciously stared at Chung's face.

"U-Um... Eve...?"

"Hmm..?

"D-do you have... Someone in your mind right now?"

"Yes."

"Who might it be?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Pleaseeeee!" Chung did his puppy dog eyes.

"O-Okay, I'll tell you... Right now, I'm thinking about a certain boy who is innocent and cheerful. He cries often, but he's also brave. He's soft, but a bit of sentimental. He cares for everyone and he will do anything in order to protect those whom he holds dear. And... I love him very much." Eve told him unconsciously.

The Iron Paladin didn't reply anything and seems to be lost in thought. "Chung?"

"H-Huh? Oh... H-Hehe... He seems to be a good guy. I'm happy for you." he said with a forced smile. "Is there something wrong?" Eve questioned. "No, it's nothing."

Then there was silence.

"I guess we should go home now..." Chung broke the silence and started to turn around.

"Chung, wait." Eve grabbed his wrist before he could go. "I want to tell you something."

Chung stayed silent, not bothering to even look at her.

"The one that I described earlier is...

... You..."

The Guardian froze in shock upon hearing that and turned to look at the blushing queen. "Eve..."

"Quick, Els! The lighting!"

"Roger that!"

Just a few seconds later, they got surrounded by lights that looked

like fireflies.

Chung chuckled at his own misunderstanding before embracing her, saying, "I'm the one who should say that, Eve... I love you too..."

Suddenly, 3 appears from a bush behind them and yells, "CHUNG! BECAUSE EVE CONFESSED FIRST, I SAY THAT YOU ARE NOT MANLY!" (?)

Switch appeared from another bush nearby and yells, "YEAH, NOT MANLY!"

Chung let go of the hug due to being startled at the two authors' sudden appearance. "E-Eh? Since when are you guys here?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Since the very beginni- OUW!" 3 yelped as she got hit by an electron ball from you-know-who.

"Woaaaah! Close call!" Switch jumped away from the bush he was hiding in before it was burned to crisp by a fireball.

"You two weird authors shouldn't be here!" Aisha pointed an accusing finger at them.

"Heeeeeeey, we just saved you guys from being hit by Heaven's Fist and that's what you thank us with? Ckckck... Truly evil..." Switch shook his head.

"Speaking of Heaven's Fist..." They both looked at Eve who now has a dark aura behind her. "RUN!"

Whuuuuush

Chung blinked in confusion. "Ummm... What just happened?" he asked innocently.

"You're just imagining things, Chung. Nothing happened. By the way, you two..." Eve said and turned to the stalkers.

"GEH?! U-Umm... D-Don't mind us, Eve! We're just passing by here! I swear!" Elsword defended.

"Is that so? Then, will you explain this to me?" Eve said and turned on her holographic screen that played a video of Elsword and Aisha stalking them from the start.

"Wha-?! How'd you-?!"

"You two do know that I have a lot of spies?" Eve questioned before summoning Moby and Remy.

"W-W-Wait, wait, wait! Eve, we just want to help you! R-Right, Els?!" Aisha shouted, panicking because Eve started walking closer to them.

"Y-Yeah! Is this what we get after we help you?!" Elsword panicked as well seeing Oberon being summoned.

Oops. Wrong words there, Els.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ah... It sure is a calm night..." Raven, who was just getting out his bathroom after taking his bubble bath, said.

A storm came.

"... Scratch that."

Back to Elsword and Aisha

The two are currently walking back home after being severely punished by Eve. Well.. More like Elsword got it.

"You okay, Els?" Aisha asked, sweatdropping at Elsword who is now walking/limping with a pale face, not caring about the little puppy which is biting his leg. (?)

"Uhhh... Sorta... I think..." he replied.

At Elsword's house

"Welcome ba- Els?! What happened to you?!" Elesis gasped. "Long story..." he groaned, sitting on the couch.

"Hang on, let's get you patched up real quick! Aisha, could you please wait here while I go and get the medic kit?" Elesis said. Aisha gave a nod before Elesis rushed upstairs.

"Remind me not to make fun of Eve again..." Elsword told her. The Elemental Master sweatdropped at his 'pitiful' state and sat down on the couch next to him. "Sorry for getting you into this..." she said.

"Hm? No big deal. I've had worse before." he waved his hand a bit. "But still..."

Elsword looked at her before sighing. "Hey, hey... I agreed to this myself, didn't I? Besides, even though I got all this bruises and stuff, it's still worth it." he ended with a smirk.

"I guess..."

Elesis returned with the medic kit in her hands. "Did you guys wait too long? What did I miss?"

"Miss what? I don't think you missed anything." Elsword replied. Elesis pouted. "And here I thought that you guys would become all lovey-dovey and stuff when I left. What, Elsword? Still haven't told her yet?"

Elsword and Aisha turned red at her statement. "S-Sis!"

"Wait, told what?" Aisha questioned. "Nothing, Aisha! Just one of my sister's idiocy!" Elsword exclaimed in panic. "You called your own sister an idiot? Ouch, Els."

"Just shut up." Elsword said due to stress.

Elesis started to tend to his bruises with Aisha's help.

"Say, Aisha, what are you gonna do?" Elesis asked as she took another band-aid from the medic kit and put it on one of Elsword's wounds.

"About what?" Aisha asked, passing her a bottle of antibiotic ointment.

"A storm occured again. I bet Raven just took a bubble a bath before." Elsword said, wincing at the pain when Elesis put the ointment on one of his wounds.

"Eh? Really? I didn't notice... I didn't even bring an umbrella..." she sighed.

"Why don't you just teleport?" Elsword asked.

"It won't work on a far distance, idiot." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Then how about sleeping over?" Elesis offered, done in tending Elsword's many injuries.

"Ehhhhh? But I don't want to be a burden again..."

"Don't worry about it. The more the merrier! Right, Els?" Elesis winked.

"Yep. I don't mind if you use my room. I'll just sleep here." he said.

"Or she could stay in my room! I have a spare futon, so don't worry!" Elesis smiled. "That's a relief to hear!" Aisha smiled back. Elsword nodded before yawning. "Alright... I guess I'll go and sleep first... All that running made me tired... Night, Aisha, night, sis." he said before going up the stairs.

Elesis had a smirk on her face, making Aisha question her sanity.(?)

"What's wrong, Elesis?" she asked. "Oh, nothing~ It's just that he said good night to you first rather than to me~ Did you notice?~" Elesis teased.

Aisha blushed. "T-There's nothing strange about that, is there..?"

"Not really~ Just the fact he usually greeted me first even when Chung and Add once stayed here~"

"That still doesn't mean anything!" "Oh, really now?~" "Elesiiiiiisssss!"

The female knight chuckled. "Alright, alright. It IS getting late, so let's just rest for the night."

"Right!"

The next morning

*Elsword's room*

"Ngghh..."

"Ugh... How did it become like this...?"

Aisha is sleeping soundly on Elsword's chest.

*Flashback

Aisha went to the bathroom, but due to sleepiness, she sleep- walked to Elsword's room and fell on him. "Akh!" Elsword yelped.

*Present

"Aishaaaaaa... Hoi, Aisha! Wake up! You're heavy!" Elsword exclaimed as he tried to push the sleeping Aisha away.

"Ngghh... Shut up, Angkor... Five more minutes..." Aisha mumbled in her sleep and unconsciously slapped Elsword's face.

"Ouch..! Aisha, seriously... If you don't wake up, I'll-"

Elesis suddenly barged in. "ELS! DID YOU SEE- Oops, did I interrupt something? Teehee~ My bad~" Elesis said in a sing-sang voice and closed the door shut again.

Elsword stared at the door blankly for a few seconds before mumbling, "This is bad... If she got her hands on something, it won't escape unless she released it for sure. If sis tells about this to the others, it will be a big misunderstanding that will change Elsword Online's story. I have to think about something..."

"Aisha, there's a spider on your face." he said.

"S-SPIDER?! W-WAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she yelled. "... Wait a minute, there's no spider!" she yells.

"There will be if you don't help me chase sis before she does anything weird!" he yelled back. "Huh? Wait, why are you here?!" "I should've said that! This is my room, you know?!" "Eh?! ...Wait a minute... WHATTTT?" she screams. Elsword facepalms before pulling her outside. "Let's just go and catch up with Elesis!"

"O-Okayyyyy?" she replied, still being pulled and even nearly flied.

They dashed to the living room.

"-I know right! It's just about time they- T-They're here!" Elesis exclaimed to the phone.

"Sis! You got it all wrong! This pig just-" Elsword said and got whacked by Aisha.

"Who the hell are you calling a pig, you freak?!"

"What did you say?!"

"Ah... They're at it again..." Elesis said and continued her talking with someone over the phone.

Elsword decided to take matters into his own hands. "Very well then, sis... You give me no choice!" he threw a fire rune at the phone and burned it up into ashes.

"HEY! Elsword, what gives?!" Elesis stood up from her seat. "I KEPT TELLING YOU THAT THE LAUNDRY IS ON FIRE BY YOUR ANCIENT PHORU MOUNT THAT YOU JUST BOUGHT LAST WEEK AND YOU WOULDN'T HEAR ME!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" she rushed outside the house to find half the clothes all burned up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bad phoru! Bad! Bad! Bad!" Aisha scolded the phoru, making the ancient phoru sulk like how Raven usually sulks.

"Something smokes here~ Are you guys making BBQ?~" Richian asked, passing by.

"Soon..." Elesis replied with burning eyes, carrying a frying pan in her hand.

The phoru squealed(?) like a little girl before running like the donkey in W*nn** the P**h when it panics.

"Ahhhh! It ran away!" Elsword yelled while he points toward the phoru.

"WAAAAAIIIIITTTTTTT!" Elesis yelled and chased after it.

"Well... Now that sis is distracted with it, she'll forget this morning's stupid misunderstanding in no time. So, wanna go somewhere?" Elsword offered as soon as Elesis got out of view.

"I don't really have any particular place to visit though. Let's just stroll the city." Aisha replied.

They left the house soon enough right after Elsword locked the door to their house and put the key into his pocket. During their walk, they saw two familiar faces.

"Hey, is that Ara and Add I see?" Elsword said and pointed his finger towards them.

"You're right! Hey! Ar-" She got cut off by Elsword whose hand is covering her mouth.

"Shh... Quiet... I'm curious on what they are doing, let's follow them." he whispered.

They followed Ara and Add like the true stalkers they really are, forgetting what just happened yesterday during their first stalking attempt. Surprisingly, they went into a... school for kindergarten...?

"What are they doing here? Don't tell me Add's gonna kidnap someone with the help of Ara who is actually his evil side-kick?!" Elsword whisper-shouted, but got whacked by Aisha.

"Shhh..! I'm trying to listen to them!"

"Oh... Good luck then..."

While Ara and Add...

"So... This is where you part-time working, Ara?" Add asked.

"Yes! I only do it on my free time though." Ara replied.

"How about the payment?" Add asked again.

"It's not really that much, but I don't mind, because I enjoy working here." Ara said and smiled, making Add's heart flutter.

"O-Oh..! T-That's great, then." he stuttered, trying to contain his blush by looking at somewhere else (the best friend for those who are embarrassed, the floor/ground).

"Wanna go inside? It's my shift now." Ara told him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

They went inside with Elsword and Aisha still spying on them.

"T-T-This is...?!" Add's eyes widened as soon as they got in.

"Hmm? What's the matter Add?" Ara questioned.

"I-It's... It's the nest of lolis!" Add shouted, causing a passing kid to nearly jump in surprise.

"Ara, please! Let me work here too!" Add begged.

"O-Okay...? But first, we have to go the office."

"YES!"

"And promise me you would never hurt or kidnap any of these kids!" she had a stern look on her face.

"I promise!"

"Well, let's go then."

Meanwhile, the stalkers

"Ara works here? I don't know anything about it..." Aisha muttered.

"Really? Well, what I'm concerned about now is Add. Bringing him here is a bad thing, you know?"

"Well, we'll just have to keep our eyes on them."

Just a few minutes after Add and Ara left the office, the 2 stalkers heard a scream coming from one of the children.

"SANTA CLAUS KIDNAPPED FLAFFY AND MAREEP! SOMEBODY HELP THEM!" A kid yelled.

"Oh, brother..." Elsword facepalmed. "And just when we were talking about him..."

"LOLI IS JUSTICE, LOLI IS LIFE! FEEL MY WRATH OF LOLIS, YOU NON-LOLI GUYS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Add evil-laughed as he threw a doll towards an unlucky, innocent boy who was just eating his ice cream. That is, before the doll went SPLAT at his ice cream.

Instead of crying, the little boy became enraged and yelled, "OH, YEAH? YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME AT RHYMING, YOU MR. DOLL SPLAT SPLAT? SUCKS TO YOU THAT I GOT A REWARD AND A BIG PAT PAT!"

"Heeeeey, that little guy has talent!" Elsword complimented. "This is hardly the time for that, idiot!" Aisha scolded.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RHYMING COMPETITION, SIR! LET'S SEE IF YOU COULD BEAT ME WITH A BIG, ROUND FUR!" the kid yelled.

"YOU'RE ON, LITTLE KID! I PRAISE YOU FOR THAT! FOR YOU'RE A LITTLE TWERP, AND YET YOU'RE NOT A RAT!" Add yelled as well.

"I'VE RHYMED FOR YEARS, AND YET I'VE NEVER LOST! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE EVEN BETTER THAN MY FOES?"

"AGE MATTERS, MY CHILD. TAKE THAT TO YOUR HEART! FOR AGE BECOMES WISDOM, AND YOUTH BECOMES OLD!"

"YOUR WORDS ARE TOO ABSTRACT, IT'S NONSENSE TO HEAR! USE SIMPLER WORDS WITH WISDOM, AND WORLD DOMINATION IS NEAR!"

"WHAT IS THAT I HEAR? DOMINATION, YOU SAY? SO YOU'RE A LITTLE VILLAIN, LET ME SEND YOU TO BAY!"

Everyone around just blinked and stared at their strange exchange of rhyming words.

"This would take a while..." Elsword muttered.

"I didn't know that Add is so good at rhyming." Ara blinked.

Two hours later~

"Huff... Huff... Not bad, kiddo..." Add said, lying on the floor while panting because of non-stop rhyming.

"You... Too, Sir..." That boy said, panting as well beside Add.

"You know, kiddo? There was this rhyming contest in two weeks, so... How about participating with me?" Add offered.

"Sounds like a good idea." That boy said and showed his fist to Add.

"?"

"Buddies?"

"Buddies." Add returned the bro-fist.

"It's so... Touching..." Ara sobbed due to the scene they made.

"... That was unexpected..." Elsword said.

"I agree." Aisha said.

In the end, Add and Ara are doing a good job taking care of the lolis- We mean kids.

"Nee, nee, onee-chan!" a loli- or little girl called Ara.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Ara asked, sitting down on the floor to look at the girl.

"Are you and onii-chan lovers?" asked the girl. Ara blushed.

"N-No! We're not like that... He doesn't even like me." Ara denied as she glanced at Add who is playing with the boys. (coughcoughteachinghowtorhymecoughcough)

Back to the girls

"Really? But onii-chan keeps glancing at onee-chan every few minutes when no one's looking." The girl innocently said.

"Eehhhh?!" she glanced at Add again, only to meet his eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds before the girl interrupted.

"Onee-chan, do you like onii-chan?" The girl asked innocently.

"... I... I like him... But... We're too different... I'll only give him trouble when I'm near... I can't stay by his side or I'll hurt him..." Ara said in a sad tone, but still has her smile on.

"But onee-chan, you have to tell him your feelings! No matter what the answer is!" The girl exclaimed, looking at Ara right at the eyes.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid that I'm still scared of what he would say if I did..." Ara said and patted the girl on the head.

Meanwhile, the stalkers...

"I heard everything clearly." Elsword said, doing his thinking pose, like a boss.(?)

"Ara likes Add?! That's new! But, seriously... What does she see

in him?" Aisha asked, still puzzled.

"Dunno... I wonder though..." Elsword said.

with Add

A boy nudged Add, causing him to have a question mark above his head at the strange gesture.

"Nii-chan, nii-chan! Was that your girlfriend?" he asked. Add turned red. "W-What?! No! S-She's just... She's just my friend!"

"Yeah, your girl'friend', right?" the boy grinned, making an emphasis on friend.

"Just shut up, kid." he glared. The boy still grinned stupidly before dashing off to meet with the girl who was talking with Ara earlier. Ckckck... These two, little cupids...

"Girlfriend, huh?"

Soon, the sky turned dark. The moon is already out, along with stars scattered along the night sky. Ara and Add are currently walking home, their ever so loyal stalkers following them.(?)

The two of them stayed silent, creating an awkward silence which made Aisha want to scream at them a 'JUST TALK ALREADY!' which she, instead, thought.

"... Ha ha ha! Why did we become awkward all of a sudden? Right, Ara?" Add asked, faking a laugh.

"He he... R-Right..!" Ara forced a smile.

Awkward silence comes again. Elsword facepalmed.

"... Um... Ara..?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Ara stopped walking and her face turned redder than tomatoes itself. She wasn't expecting that at all. Actually, she thought that he would be saying something that goes around the lines of 'Aren't you gonna talk?' or something like that, but this?

"E-Ehhh?!"

Add turned his head so that she wouldn't see him blushing. "S-So?" he mentally smacked himself for sounding rude.

"A-Ano... M-Me too..."

Add turned his head immediately, shocked by the fact that she actually liked him back. After all, he was known as the psycho in their class. "Y-You do?!"

Ara nodded shyly before she received a surprise tackle, or in other words, hugged by the ivory boy.

While the new couple are having their time, the stalkers both jaw-dropped at the unbelievable scene in front of them.

"Aisha."

"What?"

"Please slap me."

SLAP

"Ouch! It seems that this is really real..."

Back to the couple

"I didn't expect that, Add... I thought you hated me because I always bothered you..." Ara muttered.

"I have never thought of you as a bother, Ara. How could I hate a person who is always trying her best to change me into a better person? I need you, Ara. You're the only person that can set my mind at ease. When I think about you, I could forget all of those calculations that almost made my head explode. You will keep on bothering me even though I was being mean to you. I'm sorry for what I've done to you all this time, but from now on, I'll treasure you and make sure that nothing happens to you. Because I love you, Ara." Add said. Ara only giggled at his words.

"W-What...?"

"Ehehe... Nothing! It's just that I'm so happy right now that I can't contain it." Ara said through laughter with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, come on! Don't cry! Your pretty face will get ruined!" Add exclaimed and wiped her tear with his finger.

"I didn't know that Add is actually THAT cheesy." Elsword commented. "Oh, shush. Like you aren't." Aisha rolled her eyes. "HEY!"

Suddenly, an ice cream truck passed.

"Ice Creaaaaaaaammmmm! Buy it or GAY- I mean DIE!" Screamed the ice cream man. If you're wondering, he is Raven.

"PAPA BUY ME ICE CREAAAAAAMMMM!" Spriggan yelled from atop of Taranvash head.

Add and Ara just gaped at the ice cream truck. Who in the world sells or buys ice cream at night? And in winter, of all seasons!

"Hey, Raven! I want some too!" Elsword shouted, dashing to the truck from his hiding place.

Add stared at Elsword before shooting a pulse bullet at him.

"OUW! HEY! WHY DOES PEOPLE KEEP SHOOTING RANDOM OBJECTS AT ME?!"

"Maybe because your red hair looks like a bull target?" Aisha asked.

Suddenly, Taranvash turned to Elsword and started to act like a real bull, chasing him with his unicorn-like horn.

"NOO! PAPA, ICE CREAM! NOT THAT SAUSAGE HAIR!" Spriggan yelled.

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! BUY IT ALREADY GODDAMMIT!"

Raven yelled and started to throw the ice creams everywhere.

"WHO THE HELL SELLS ICE CREAM AT NIGHT?! AND IT'S WINTER FOR EL'S SAKE!" Aisha yelled out of frustration.

"Mom, look! There's a person with zero IQ!" A passing kid said epicly(?) pointing at Raven.

"Shh... Keep it down or you'll be eaten." The mom said.

"YOU! YOU SHALL OVERCOME THE TRUTH BEHIND A MIXED UP ICE AND CREAM!" Raven yelled while pointing at Add.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO DO THAT?!" Add yelled back.

"MY RACE OF COURSE!(?)"

"WHAT RACE ARE YOU? IDIOTIC GAYISH CROWS?(?)"

"I'M NOT A CROW FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, YOU FRAMER(?)!"

"THAT IS NOT THE RIGHT USAGE FOR THE WORD FRAMER!"

"THEN WHAT? NARCISSIST?"

"THAT'S YOU!"

"Did someone say nar-" Richian who was passing by got hit by a flying shoe from Aisha.

"NO ONE CALLED YOU, YOU GAYISH ABSTRACT NARCISSIST!" Aisha yelled.

"Ah... What a lovely night..." Elesis passed by. Of course with her usual headphones and you know what she's hearing.

"SIS! HELP! THIS THING IS CRAZY!" Elsword yelled while pointing behind him where Taranvash is. Still chasing him.

"You all... STOP IT ALREADYYYYY!" Ara shouted at the top of her lungs. Even Berthe who was asleep woke up because of the loudness.

*Inside a Demon Castle

Berthe was roaring.

"What's the matter, Berthe...? Is it time to feed you already...?" Ran asked Berthe sleepily. He just got out from his bedroom wearing his pink pajamas while hugging a dakimakura with Ara's potrait on it.

"No. It seems your sister's hungry." Berthe said and went back to sleep.

"Ara's hungry?! OH NO! As her older brother, I must go at once!" Ran panicked before dashing out of his castle with the speed of light!

Back to the Elgang~

"Woaaaah! Ara, I didn't know that you could shout THAT loud!" Aisha remarked with her hands still closing her ears.

Ara blushed in embarrassment. Add patted her head. "Good job, Ara. Now that idiotic muscle for a brain has shut up." he said.

"HEEYYYY!" Raven yelled and started throwing more ice creams.

Ran arrived and got hit by an ice cream at his face.

They all stared at him in shock.

"B-Brother..." Ara muttered in shock and fear.

"A-Ara... I finally... Arrived..." Ran said weakly, yet

dramatically as if he got shot by a bullet.

"Brother! Hang in there!"

"A-Ara... I heard... You are hungry... S-So- *cough**cough*"

"Noooo... Don't leave me!"

"H-Here... This is the last snickers I have... Make sure you

eat it... My lovely moe moe kawaii little little imoutou girl ..."

Ran said before closing his eyes (coughfaintedcough).

"Brotheeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!"

"Okay. That was unexpected." Aisha had wide eyes.

Add had a straight face.

In his mind: I DIDN'T KNOW THAT RAN IS THAT WEIRD.

Berthe arrived.(?)

"There you are, Ran! Now where is my food?!"

"BERTHE!" Elsword yelled and pointed his sword a Berthe. "RETURN MY 3DS YOU BORROWED!"

"NO WAY!" "WHY?!" "CUZ, I LOST IT!"

"... YOU SAID WHAAATTTT?!"

Explosions everywhere.

"PAPA, THE SAUSAGE IS GOING BERSERK!" Spriggan yelled.

"MY 3DS!" Elsword yelled while casting Shining Rune Buster. Berthe got sucked and ended up on Henir's time and space.

*Inside henir

Glave who was eating his kelpo cereal dropped his spoon because of Berthe's sudden appearance.

*Back to Elrios

"ELS! STOP!" Aisha yelled.

"WHYYYYYYY?! I DIDN'T EVEN UNLOCK THE BONUS CG ON MY GALGE!" Elsword yelled while throwing runes everywhere.

"What? Els? You play galge?" Aisha asked in disgust.

Suddenly the chaos stopped.

"W-what?! It's not like I was practicing for the real deal or anything!" Elsword said with a blushed face.

"I never knew you're a tsundere, Els" Add said with a straight face.

"Shut up!"

"He IS a tsundere. He just doesn't want to admit it, just like what tsunderes usually do." Eve who is passing by said before leaving with Chung.

They stared... and stared...

Suddenly, a portal formed.

Glave fumed. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled before kicking Berthe out of Henir's Time and Space towards a portal back to Elrios.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Berthe screamed.

And then landed on top of Ran and Add...

"Ugh... What hap- GUKH!" Ran who just recovered, fainted again because of Berthe.

"Turnips...(?)" Add muttered.

"Turnips?" Ara blinked.

"NEVER DISTURB MY KELPO TIME! EVER!" Glave shouted through the portal before closing it.

"Note that one, Aisha." Elsword said.

"Noted." Aisha replied after writing something on a book that reads 'Dumb ways to annoy Glave'.

"Dumb ways to dieee~~~ You kill and then you fly~~(?)" Raven sang randomly. They stared.

"WHAT?! PROBLEM WITH MY AWESOME SINGING?" Raven yelled.

"Uhhhh... No...?" Ara said uncertainly.

"Yep." Add said.

Raven twitched before throwing more ice creams.

"Ugh... What hap-" Ran who just woke up got hit by Raven's ice cream. Again.

"Ah... There he goes again. I guess we should go home. It's 9 PM already." Elsword said, checking his phone and ignored Ran who fainted once again.

"Yeah. Let's just go." Aisha said and left with Elsword.

"We should go too. Come on, Ara." Add said and pulled Ara by

her wrist.

"But, my brother..." Ara kept glancing at her brother and Add.

"Leave him be."

And the only ones left are Ran and Raven, the R duo.

"Hey." Ran called with his face covered by ice cream.

"What?" Raven replied.

"Nothing."

They just sulked there together until morning came.

The next day~

Elsword passed by the place where chaos happened the day earlier and found the R duo still there, sulking.

"Huh? You guys are still here?" he asked.

"Els..." Raven stared at him with a dark face. "Uhhh... What?" "Have you fed my bull dog?" Elsword blinked. "You have a pet?"

"... NOOOOOOOOO! MA POOR DOGGY! DON'T WORRY, I'M COMING BACK HOME!" Raven yelled randomly before dashing away.

Elsword sweatdropped at him before Ran yelled something similar. "NOOOOOOOOO! I FORGOT TO FEED BERTHE! DON'T WORRY, BUDDY! I'M GOING BACK NOW!" then he ran away.

Elsword sweatdropped for the second time. 'Ara... Your bro is kinda... Um... Weird...' he thought.

After his encounter with duo stupid sulker, Elsword decided to take a stroll around the town. Suddenly, he got a massage from Chung.

Sender: Chungky Bar (OwO)

Subject: Meeting

Els! We got something urgent. Go to Eve's house ASAP!

P.S: I KNOW THAT YOU PUT CHUNGKY BAR AS MY NAME IN YOUR PHONE! CHANGE IT, NOW!

Elsword sweatdropped. Chung must be psychic!

He started to text back.

Sender: Elsword

To: Chungky Bar

Subject: Sure, sure

Okay, I'm going. But how did you know that I put Chungky Bar as your name?

Sender: Chungky Bar

Subject: SEE?

I KNEW IT! Btw, hurry up already! Everyone's here!

Elsword closed his phone and walked to Eve's house.

At Eve's house.

Everyone already gathered there, even Ran, who unknowningly turned back into Aren.(?)

"Everyone's here? What's up with that guy?" Elsword said, pointing towards Aren.

"I invited him." Raven raised his hand.

"Are you two in some kind of bond or something?"

"Not really. We just like to sulk together."

"Whatever." Elsword rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, the two authors appeared.(?)

"You're pitiful~ You're pitiful, it's tru- OUW!" they got hit by a flying frying pan and disappeared.(?)

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So... What are we doing here?" Aisha asked, still sweatdropping.

"We're gonna... PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Rena and Elesis exclaimed together.

"..."

Elsword and Aisha walked to the front door.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait! Don't leave!" Rena shouted as she pulled them back.

"What's the meaning of this?! Seriously..." Elsword sighed.

"We just wanted us to have some bonding time~ It's been a while since we've talked about random things, hasn't it?~" Rena smiled.

"Uhhhhh... But we just talked, or yelled, at each other about random stuff just yesterday..." Elsword sweatdropped.

"... That's too random." Aisha sweatdropped.

"Details, details~ Let's just start~ You're first, Ara! Truth or dare?~" Rena asked.

"Ummm... Truth?"

"Okay. When was the last time you wet your bed?"

"EEEHHHHHH?! What kind of question is that?!"

"Truth Ara, truth."

"Hueeee... 3 months ago..."

"What?! Ara, you wet your bed?!"

"N-NEXT QUESTION!" she interrupted. "U-Ummm... Rena! Truth or dare?"

Rena had a bad feeling.

"Uhhh... Truth, just to be safe." she replied.

"Do you prefer... Raven or the bird type of raven?" (?)

"THE BIRD TYPE OF RAVEN!(?) I LOVE NATURE!" Rena answered aith burning eyes.

Raven sulked in a corner. Ran/Aren patted his back.

"Okay then... Raven!"

"...What..?" He's still sulking.

"Truth or Dare?"

"DARE! BECAUSE A TRUE MAN IS A DAREDEVIL(?)!"

"Okay...? Now... I dare you to do the storm calling ceremony here!"

"No problem!" Raven said and he started to strip.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All girl except Eve screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! WHY'RE YOU STRIPPING SO STUPIDLY IN FRONT OF A GIRL?!" Elsword yelled.

"YOU! WHY YOU ASK?! I HAVE TO TAKE AT LEAST 50 MINUTES TO BATHING! THIS CEREMONY HAVE TO BE DONE WITH A LOT OF PLEASU-" He got slapped by Eve and fainted.

"Enough. You will only destroy my bathtub." Eve said.

"Okay! Since one's down, who's gonna take his place?" Elesis asked.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Uh... Let's continue, then... Chung! Truth or dare?" Rena asked.

"I've never tried dare before, so... dare!" Chung exclaimed innocently.

"Chung, think twice!" Elsword shouted. "?"

"Too late..." Rena smirked. "I dare you to kiss Eve!" Eve blushed.

"No problem!" Chung kissed Eve's cheek.

"Heeey! That's not what I meant!" Rena pouted. "You didn't say where~" Chungy(?) smiled.

"Add! Truth or dare?" Chung asked.

"Truth. All of these dares are nonsense." Add crossed his arms.

"Hmmmmmm~ Then would you rather get stabbed(?) by Ara, or shot by me?" he asked with an innocent smile.(?)

Add paled. "WHAT KIND OF TRUTH IS THAT?!"

"Soo?~" "Ugh... I DON'T WANT BOTH OF THEM!" "YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE, ADD! CHOOSE!" "FINE, THEN I PICK THE FIRST ONE."

Chung blinked. "Why?" The lunatic smirked. "I doubt Ara would do that, that's why." he explained.

"Ooh~ So much confidence about your girlfriend, eh?~" Rena teased.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ARA'S BOYFRIEND?! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!" Ran/Aren flared, his sister complex awakening once again.(?)

"Stop! Don't hurt him, brother!" Ara said while she held Ran/Aren back.

"YOU! YOU SHOULD PASS MY EXAMINATION AS AN APPROVAL TO BE MY BROTHER-IN-LAW!" Aren yelled, sounding like Raven.

"Brother! Stop being like Raven!" Ara exclaimed. Aren stopped.

"If you say so, my lovely moe moe kawaii little little imoutou girl." Aren said and sat back.

"Moe moe... what?" Elsword blinked. Aisha snickered.

"Let's continue then. Hmm... Eve. Truth or dare?" Add asked.

"Dare." Eve replied. Add smirked.

"Then... I DARE YOU TO USE THIS AND SAY, 'Welcome home, Master!' WITH A PURE BRIGHT SMILE!" Add yelled, holding Eve's Royal Maid dress he got out of nowhere.

"HEY! Add, don't be ridiculous! Eve, if you don't want to, you could-" Chung said, but was interrupted by Eve.

"It's okay, I'll accept it. A queen will never back down on a challenge." Eve said and got the costume from Add before going to her room to change. "I was just going to say that you could let Oberon take your place, though."(?) Chung said innocently.

Oberon paled.

5 minutes later...

Eve comes back with the costume.

"Welcome home, Master(Mind)!" Eve said with a pure, bright smile on her face. (just imagine it).

The reaction was priceless.

Ara, Aisha, and Rena squealed.

Elesis is just... Listening to her you-know-what.

Raven is still unconscious.

Elsword jaw-dropped.

Chung blushed.

Aren didn't even flinch, cause he's an imouto maniac.

While Add...

"MOE. LOLITA. MAID. INTENSIFIES!" Add screamed and launched towards Mars like a rocket.(?)

"AAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD!" Ara yelled.

"Well, then... My turn. Elesis, truth or dare?" Eve asked. She still wore the costume because Chung said it suits her.

"What? My turn? Then I choose truth." Elesis replied before removing her earphones.

"What is your favorite pairing in this fandom?"(?) Breaking the 4th wall...

"It would be my broXRaven. Wait, but RavenXRan would be good too. Then how about my broXAdd? I've seen one before. But ChungXRaven is good as well. Kyaaaa! I can't choose!" Elesis exclaimed with a dreamy face.

Elsword muttered, "Please return my sister to normal, retarded Authors..." as he sulked at the corner.

"Anyways, let's continue. Bro!" Elsword was called.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, then. What do you think about Aisha from the bottom of your heart? And no lies!"

"W-what kind of question is that?!" Elsword stuttered.

"And why me?!" Aisha asked.

"Come on, Bro. Truth is truth. Just answer it." Elesis grinned again.

Elsword sighed. "Fine... Aisha's my childhood friend. She's an annoying and noisy spoiled brat. She ate like a glutton, but her bust never gets any bigger." Elsword started calmly. A vein popped on Aisha's forehead before she summoned her staff out of nowhere, charging mana.(?)

"But... Aisha's smart, reliable, and fights well. She's popular, and kinda... Cute. Sometimes she's so annoying, but one time she's so kind. She helped me when I was in trouble and never left my side when I need her. She's responsible and always fixes the trouble she made immediately. She likes to help others, but she's so careless that it's worrisome. It's actually really funny to make fun of her, but she's afraid of ghosts, so I don't think surprising her in a ghost costume would be a good idea... She's a good cook, as you all may know, and likes sweet things. One time she ate ten whole chocolate cakes at the café and I had to pay for all of them... Ma poor wallet... She could even stay at the library for hours, just to read those novels, though she looks cute when she does. Sadly, she loves to whack with her staff and even use her skills for some reason at me. But still, I like her, one way or another." Elsword continued truthfully.

Everyone just stayed silent. Even the Authors and a passing dog(?) stayed silent. All of a sudden the Authors got a birthday cracker(?) out of nowhere and opened it. Colorful papers and all those kind of stuff jumped out. "CONGRATS, ELS, AISHA!" they both cheered. A random, flying pen(?) hit them at the face. (?)

Aisha started stuttering with a red face. "W-W-Wha..? H-H-Huh..?"

Rena got teary-eyed. "Elsword... Aisha... YOU'VE BOTH GROWN UP!" she started crying. (?)

Raven, Chung, and Add patted Elsword's head. "Congrats, Els./Els!"

Ara threw flowers around(?) with teary-eyes. (?)

"Finally... AFTER FIVE YEARS OF WAITING! FIVE YEARS! FIVE YEARS I SAY! FIVE-" Eve slapped Elesis for breaking her window with her yelling.(?)

Ran/Aren placed a ring(?) on Elsword's hand and said, "Here, propose to her with this." Elsword twitched (blushing too, of course) and threw the ring at his face. "OUW!"

"This is nonsense! Let's go home, Aisha!" Elsword exclaimed in annoyance and grabbed Aisha's wrist.

"W-Wait!" Too late, they already got out.

"Ah... They left... Bye."(?) Add waved towards them even though they can't see him anymore.(?)

"Well, at least they're together~" Rena smiled.

"...Now... You all know what to do, right?" Eve asked as a vein popped on her head.

"?"

Eve's house was a mess of a chaos.(?)

"W-Wait, Eve! We'll fix it! Right, guys?" Rena exclaimed in panic. The others nodded hastily.

"Good. Now get to work!" Eve clapped her hands before going to her room.

"Let's start cleani- HUWEEEEEEEE? WHERE DID ALL OF THESE CATS COME FROM?" Ara shrieked.

"Muahahahahahaha!" Add laughed. Beside him was a portal where the kitties came out from. "ADD!"

"What a peaceful(?) day~" Chung commented with a smile.

Meanwhile, Elsword and Aisha...

"Seriously... They just won't give up on making fun of us..."

Elsword said in an irritated voice.

Aisha kept silent ever since they left Eve's house.

"What's the matter? Your face seems redder than usual. Are you sick?" Elsword asked, placing his palm on Aisha's forehead as well as snapping her out of her trance on the process.

"W-What? No! I'm fine!" Aisha tried to assure him to no avail. "Then why are you quiet all of a sudden? It's unusual."

"I... I was just wondering if what you said earlier was the truth or were you just making it up to make me embarrassed." Aisha said. Elsword blushed.

"O-Oh... Well... That... Uh... I just said anything that popped in my mind, that's all." Elsword scratched his head.

"What is it then? The truth? Or was it a lie?" Aisha asked.

"What are you gonna do if I told you that it was all a lie?" Elsword said casually, not noticing that his words were stabbing Aisha's heart.

"Just as I thought..." Aisha muttered before starting to walk away. Elsword caught her wrist. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Why do you care?! It was all a lie! An act! So you don't have to bother anymore by pretending to be so nice to me..." Aisha snapped at him with tears in her eyes.

"I never said that it was really a lie, did I?" Aisha suddenly stops and turned to face him.

"I said 'if', right?" Elsword grinned stupidly.(?)

"Then-" Aisha got cut off by Elsword who suddenly kisses her. Her eyes widened.

"It's the truth. I like you, Aisha."

"You... You really mean it?" she asks.

"No. It was a lie."

A tear formed at the edge of her eyes.

"The lie part was a lie. I got you there, Aisha!" Elsword laughed and started to run away with his usual stupid grinning.(?)

"Grrr... BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aisha yelled, chasing him.

The Authors appeared in the middle of the road and coughed. "Elsword..." They started. "Uh... What..?"

.

.

.

Two buckets of cold water(?) are tossed at him. "WHAT THE-"

HEADSHOT! (?)

"Congrats, Els! Think of that as a present(?) from us!" 3 cheered.

"And here's another present for you!" Switch pointed at Aisha behind him who is ready to cast thunderbolt any time.(?)

"Oh, shoot." "THUNDERBOLT!"

BZZZZZZTTTTTTT

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ah... What a lovely day..

**Switch: Thank you for taking your time to read this insane and weird story! :D**

**3: Did we damage your brain cells? Yes? No? Okay then... o3o (?)**

**Switch: We thank you all for those who read and liked this weird(?) Story. If there's any words that offend you, we sincerely apologize. We write it for fun :)**

**3: See you later! :3**

****_**~Owari~**_


End file.
